El príncipe mestizo
by Ciel Ali
Summary: Un mundo donde lo más importante es la pureza de sangre y si bien los nacidos de muggles son aceptados es con reticencia. Las familias de portadores son poderosas con una cuantiosa fortuna, influyentes y respetadas. La sociedad de portadores es recelosa con sus costumbres y nadie fuera de ella conoce algo más... SLASH CREATUREFIC DRACO/HARRY
1. Chapter 1: King Cross

**Notas del capítulo:**

Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta web, así que si alguien puede decirme cómo dejar más espacio para separar escenas voy a estar inmensamente feliz.

Este es un UA por lo tanto va a variar un poco la personalidad de los personajes, creo que las personas son fruto de la educación de sus padres y experiencias por lo tanto hay unos cambios.

Quise hacer un Harry que no haya sufrido maltratos por parte de sus tíos, obviamente gran parte de la personalidad complaciente y sacrificada de Harry se debe a eso. Siempre buscando la aprobación por la falta de amor en su infancia.

Eso es todo, espero que les vaya a gustar esta versión que quise hacer.

Por favor déjenme un comentario y díganme que tal les pareció voy a estar gustosa de responderlas.

 **Advertencia** : UA, creature fic, dark Harry, Slash, la pareja es Draco/Harry.

Si no eres fan de este tipo de fic puedes cerrar la página y listo, pero si te agrada este tipo de historia espero que te guste.

* * *

El príncipe mestizo.

Capítulo 1: King Cross.

 _"Muchas veces Dios te da un espejo con un reflejo de carne y hueso"_

Charles James Potter veía a su primogénito frente a la chimenea con las maletas a su costado, vestido con ropas negras.

Los ojos de su amada le observaban con indiferencia en ese rostro.

—Pad…papá ya es hora de irnos. La abuela me dijo que estaría esperándonos en la estación.

El hombre bajó las escaleras con rapidez y al verle se recordó a sí mismo yendo por primera vez a Hogwarts, los nervios y la emoción le invadían a diferencia de su hijo.

Aquella noche a penas pudo dormir con la emoción de alejarse de casa, de su madre, con los deseos inmensos de vivir libremente, hacer amigos, aprender hechizos y ver lo maravillosa que la escuela era.

Decían que la magia recorría cada pasillo, cada puerta, cada rincón de Hogwarts estaba desbordante de magia pura.

Hablaban de lo grande que era y de las numerosas habitaciones y pasillos que yacían ocultos quizás por siglos, lugares de los cuales quizás nunca podrías salir.

— ¿Emocionado? —le preguntó.

Su hijo levantó las cejas y de pronto sintió como si nuevamente fuese un niño y frente a su madre hubiese dicho algo estúpido.

—Sí supongo—le respondió.

—Mándame una carta cuando seas clasificado en una casa.

Sus ojos verdes adquirieron vida al abrirse con sorpresa.

—Había olvidado la selección de casas.

Sonrió, el rostro de su hijo estaba teñido por la vergüenza.

—De seguro serás un Gryffindor como tu mamá y yo, es una casa excelente harás grandes amigos ahí. Nuestra jefa de casa es una mujer muy estricta, pero supimos encontrar la diversión, espero que hagas honor a los mereoradores—terminó desordenando sus cabellos.

Realmente se había esforzado en la mañana para verse presentable, sus cabellos eran como los de su padre desordenados e indomables y era algo que detestaba a veces.

Su abuela se encargaba de arreglarle y dejarle presentable cada día, pero a ella le había surgido un inconveniente por eso él había tenido que arreglárselas solo en la mañana.

Había demorado muchas horas frente al espejo intentando lograr lo imposible y su padre lo había arruinado en unos pocos segundos.

En Hogwarts seguramente esperarían que se comportase como su padre, que fuese la perfecta versión de un pequeño James Potter volviendo a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela, pero él no tenía la más mínima intención de ser como él.

—Aún no sé en qué casa quiero estar.

James tomó a su hijo del hombro encaminándolo hacia la gran chimenea de piedra negra.

—Verás que Gryffindor será un excelente hogar para ti—insistió con firmeza.

La sonrisa orgullosa no se iba de sus labios creando un gran contraste con la expresión apática del rostro de su pequeño hijo.

¿Gryffindor, ¿eh?

* * *

La estación de King Cross estaba rebosante de padres y alumnos que se dirigirían a Hogwarts ya sea con la emoción y los nervios de la primera vez, la monotonía por la rutina de un año más o la nostalgia por abordar el tren por última vez.

Cada padre tenía una relación distinta con sus hijos y al fijarte mejor podías observar alumnos solos abordando rápidamente el tren porque no había nadie que vendría a despedirlos.

Las familias sangre pura y de portadores vestían con excelentes ropas: elegantes, hermosas y costosas. Logrando que los espectadores creyesen que estaban frente a dioses de carne y hueso.

Miraba con asombro oculto la estación, el enorme tren que desprendía humo por la chimenea, alumnos de grados superiores ingresando con bufandas que tenían los colores de sus respectivas casas.

—Tú debes ser el pequeño Harry.

Un hombre extraño se le acercó y revolvió sus cabellos, retrocedió huyendo de la odiosa caricia.

¿Quién era ese hombre sin modales?

\- ¡Arthur!

Su padre se veía feliz, orgulloso.

Supuso que era un amigo de su padre, sus ropas se veían gastadas por el constante uso, a penas pasables.

Buscó con la vista a su abuela.

—James, ¿tu hijo va a primer año también? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, es el primer año de Harry—respondió mirando a su hijo—está muy emocionado ¿no es cierto Harry?

Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a su papá a los ojos.

—Sí, estoy realmente emocionado—dijo con timidez.

Su padre colocó una mano sobre su hombro obligándolo a platicar con el extraño.

— ¿Cómo está Ronald?

—Ron está bien. Harry, Ron tiene tu edad espero que se vuelvan buenos amigos.

El hombre trataba de ser agradable, pero él simplemente no tenía los mismos gustos que su padre.

—Sí. Yo también

La mujer llevaba puesto un vestido largo azul marino tenía adornos con encaje, el cabello sujeto con una peineta de plata con joyas incrustadas en el borde.

La elegante y orgullosa mujer miró a su único nieto junto a su hijo frente a Weasley, no pudo evitar mostrar el desdén en su rostro al acercarse hacia ellos.

—Y… ¿dónde está Ron? —preguntó ejerciendo presión en el hombro.

—Está con su madre y sus hermanos ahora, el próximo año también estaré aquí para despedir a Ginny. ¿Quieres venir a conocerlos?

Tragó saliva, no quería ir.

—Siento el retraso James—interrumpió la dama.

—No te preocupes aún no es hora—deshizo el agarre—Arthur ella es mi madre, Dorea Potter—le presentó—mamá, él es Arthur Weasley trabaja en el ministerio.

La mujer le inspeccionó con la mirada y pensó que era realmente sorprendente que fuese un sangre pura.

—Mucho gusto señor Weasley—le saludó.

James miró a su madre, no sonreía ni parecía querer estar ahí.

Estaba seria, su madre rara vez sonreía e incluso cuando lo hacía parecía una sonrisa ensayada, mostrada con un fin en mente y desde su unión con Lily las sonrisas desaparecieron completamente.

—El gusto es mío señora Potter.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras que con su mano disimuladamente le hizo una seña a su nieto para que se acercase a ella.

Harry avanzó a un ritmo normal hasta llegar al lado de su abuela.

—Buenas tardes abuela.

Ella depositó un beso en la mejilla de su nieto con la elegancia innata de un sangre pura.

—Harry, ¿qué pasó con tu cabello? — le preguntó consternada.

Sin que ambos hombres se percatasen se alejó de ellos con su nieto, lo suficiente para no escuchar su conversación.

—Padre me revolvió el cabello y ese hombre también.

Los ojos grises le vieron con cansancio.

—No tiene importancia, lo solucionaré—le contestó.

Su abuela agitó su varita sin pronunciar palabra alguna

—Ya está bien. No te ensucies siempre debes estar presentable y saber elegir correctamente tus amistades—le aconsejó— ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé?

—Sí, abuela prometo no decepcionarte.

La mujer miró en dirección al tren para luego dar un breve vistazo a las personas que estaban en la estación.

\- ¡Cornamenta!

Harry notó el disgusto bajo la máscara en el rostro de su abuela, Dorea no entendía por qué tenían que ser tan ruidosos.

Ella se había opuesto hasta el final al enterarse, pero su hijo no había cedido. Sirius Black sería el padrino de su nieto.

—Canuto.

Dorea les dio la espalda jalando a su nieto junto con ella y quizás fue casualidad o como algunos dicen lo inevitable.

Dorea vio a Narcisa Black, ahora Malfoy junto a su esposo y su hijo cerca del vagón para abordar.

Ella era muy perceptiva especialmente con Harry y al voltear a verlo comprobó su presentimiento sobre su pequeño nieto.

Él miraba hacia la misma dirección pero a otra persona, él miraba al hijo de Narcisa, el perfecto modelo de un portador y sangre pura.

El niño de cabellos rubios veía a los demás como inferiores, su cabeza estaba en alto, su cuerpo tenía una perfecta postura mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de su padre.

— ¿Quién es? —le preguntó.

Y esa fue la primera vez que le vio.

—Es el heredero de la familia Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

Su abuela sonrió con tristeza, uno de los pocos intereses de su nieto, uno de sus pocos deseos que había sido tan fuerte que se había atrevido a preguntar.

Pero que jamás podría obtener.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

—Dra-co—pronunció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El nombre se hacía natural en sus labios.

Su nieto hubiese sido un hermoso submisivo.

Miró a su hijo hablando animadamente con ese amigo suyo sobre Harry y a la vez ajeno completamente a sus deseos.

Su nieto podía ser un niño muy solitario, ella lo veía en sus ojos, el vacío que se volvía una incertidumbre al compararse con otros niños.

Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Su familia tiene una conexión con alguna casa en especial?

Tomó del hombro a su nieto y le hizo enfocarse en ella.

—Slytherin—le contestó.

Le vio sonreír nuevamente mientras el odio se alojaba en su corazón.

Él nunca sonreía tanto.

Él nunca deseaba nada, no tenía las ganas de hacer algo como otros.

No le gustaba nada.

Sólo seguía las órdenes de otros, las ordenes de su padre y de su abuela.

Ni siquiera sabía a qué casa quería pertenecer, no estaba emocionado como los demás.

—Slytherin es una buena casa—le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Acababa de encontrar algo que quería.


	2. Chapter 2: Selección de casas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a J. K. Rowling y a las empresas que participaron en su distribución, salvo unos cuantos que son de mi creación.**

 **Hago uso de ellos por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Hola nuevamente.

Ya aprendí a colocar la línea para separar las escenas, era algo muy fácil en realidad.

Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que leyeron, a **La dama Arual** por dejar un comentario.

Es el primer comentario que tengo y como te lo dije antes tienes un lugar en mi corazón XD, a las 3 personas que eligieron esta historia como favorita y al que me está siguiendo.

Esta es mi primera historia de Harry Potter y con slash que escribo, que manera de empezar. No tengo otra porque honestamente no se ocurre ninguna por ahora, pero en todo caso sería Tom/Harry.

Creo que no lo dije, pero sólo he visto algunas películas y después de haber leído un montón de fics me decidí a escribir uno.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Selección de casas.

Slytherin es una casa con mala reputación en Hogwarts, odiada por la mayoría de estudiantes quizás porque casi todos sus integrantes pertenecen a familias de sangre pura o portadores con excepción de unos cuantos mestizos.

Si eres un mestizo y eres seleccionado en Slytherin de seguro serás un mago de largo alcance con actitudes que te hacen sobresalir del promedio.

Estar en Slytherin significa estar destinado a la grandeza.

Los muros de Hogwarts protegían a sus alumnos de la ideología purista que defendía la importancia de la casta y en esos muros era donde el rencor escondido podía salir libremente.

En el mundo real los privilegiados gozaban de beneficios y si bien las otras clases podían obtener trabajo y un sueldo para vivir cómodamente, los portadores y sangre pura eran los que dirigían en su mayoría el ministerio, los poseedores de inmensas fortunas.

Esa "igualdad" permitía los hijos de muggles estudiar, obtener trabajo y un sueldo justo con los derechos de cualquier otro mago.

Un ejemplo también era que unos pocos afortunados podían acceder a puestos en el ministerio.

Pero si estabas al lado de uno de ellos ni siquiera te miraban, no eras más que un mueble, te hacían ver sin palabras la enorme brecha que había entre ellos.

Vítores y aplausos resonaban en el gran comedor por la adición de un nuevo integrante a la casa de Godric Gryffindor.

Harry vio a Ronald Weasley acercarse sonriente y orgulloso a las mesas de Gryffindor o la mesa de los ruidosos como él pensaba.

Su abuela le había dicho que esa casa había arruinado a su padre y a su familia.

Cerró su mano formando un puño con tanta fuerza que clavó sus uñas en la palma de su mano.

Su mano se relajó completamente y la rabia en su interior desapareció.

Era tan extraño.

En el instante en que vio a Draco Malfoy avanzar hacia el sombrero seleccionador la tranquilidad se apoderó de él.

No lo había visto en el tren, ni a él ni a ninguna otra persona.

Entró en el compartimiento vacío, cerró las cortinas de la entrada y vio por la ventana el paisaje que mostraba el tren en continuo movimiento para luego abrir su bolso cruzado y retirar sus libros.

Se apoderó del compartimiento como si se tratase de su propia habitación para repasar los temas que ya había estudiado en casa.

Draco se sentó en la silla que venían ocupando todos los de primer año por unos cortos minutos y miró hacia delante con seriedad sin perder nunca ese aire etéreo que le envolvía.

La mujer levantó el sombrero negro desgastado para colocarlo sobre su cabeza y por unos instantes vio el miedo rompiendo su máscara casi perfecta.

Sonrió.

Harry no le seguiría si iba a Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, él no lo haría y si Draco iba a alguna de esas casas no merecía ese raro despertar en él.

"Aléjate de las amistades que no te convienen"

— ¡Slytherin! —exclamó el sombrero.

El chico rubio sonrió para levantarse y dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin donde le recibían con aplausos.

Harry no le perdió de vista hasta que tomó asiento en medio de dos grandulones teniendo una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

Draco se sintió extraño, sabía que algo pasaba, dejó a su cuerpo indicarle dejando de ejercer el control por unos instantes, movió su cabeza unos centímetros a la derecha.

La fila era corta, pero nadie le miraba.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser observado, pero esa mirada había sido demasiado intensa, persistente.

Supuso que quizás era alguien de primero también, pero le restó importancia.

Si algo malo sucedía empezaría a preocuparse, pero si se trataba de una admiradora no importaba.

Había un montón de ellas que soñaban con ser su esposa.

Avanzó hasta llegar a la incómoda silla y tomar asiento, la mujer le miró por unos instantes, quizás recordando a James Potter y lo desafortunado que había sido cuando Lily murió.

Y ella al depositar el sombrero sobre Harry pensó al igual que todos los que lo conocían en esa sala.

— ¡Slytherin!

Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el sombrero era retirado de su cabeza y sonrió escuchando luego los aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin por la llegada de un nuevo integrante.

Fue una gran sorpresa para quienes conocieron a su padre no oír Gryffindor.

Su hijo era casi idéntico a él.

Ronald Weasley miró al hijo del conocido de su padre acercándose a la mesa de las serpientes, sólo pensó que Harry estaría metido en un buen lío con el señor Potter cuando se enterase.

Draco observó al último niño que pertenecía a su casa llegar a la mesa por unos instantes para luego escuchar al director.

Hoy tenía una carta que mandar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Por favor dejen un comentario, crítica o duda voy a estar gustosa de responderles o arreglar algún error.


	3. Chapter 3: Los ideales de un Slytherin

**Notas:**

 _ **Advertencia: Slash (BL), AU, creature fic, Dark Harry, mpreg.**_

Si no es de tu agrado este tipo de género ya estás siendo advertido.

Hola:

Ya edité el capítulo porque estaba muy corto, espero que no se note que eran 2 distintos. Hubieron algunos cambios no muy importantes así que no hay problema si no lo vuelven a leer.

Una duda: los documentos guardados tienen ciertos días de vida, ¿cuándo pase ese tiempo se borraran? y si es así ¿cómo hago para evitarlo?

 **Gracias a Fdm por comentar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Los ideales de un Slytherin.**

 _"Culpo a todos por no ver"_

Bostezó por segunda vez en la noche intentando escribir las cartas para su padre y su abuela.

Su compañero de habitación ya estaba dormido.

Su padre se había pasado horas contando lo grandiosa que era su sala común, sobre los dormitorios que compartía con varios compañeros y la idea le había desagradado.

La habitación era amplia y sólo tenía que compartirla con una persona, el piso era de piedra y las paredes volvían lúgubre la estancia a pesar de las lámparas en el techo, la ventana no permitía el ingreso de la luz, veía el agua y algunas algas flotando.

Estaba bajo el lago.

Sonrió, con suerte vería al calamar gigante asomarse.

* * *

Caminar descalzo sobre el piso de piedra enviaba escalofríos a su cuerpo.

— ¡Inútil! ¡Estúpido! A caso no puede hacer nada bien.

Salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, tratando de no llamar la atención de cualquier otro estudiante.

Draco Malfoy tenía el rostro rojo debido a su enojo.

Pasó la mano por sus cabellos ahora sueltos, la camisa negra del pijama de seda tenía abiertos los 3 primeros botones, sus pies también estaban descalzos.

Él brillaba en la oscuridad a diferencia de Harry que desaparecía en ella.

La oscuridad lo tragaba.

Su padre le compraba ropas con colores claros o brillantes de más pequeño, porque los colores oscuros le daban un aspecto siniestro, casi demente.

Se subió a uno de los muebles apegándose al rincón, mirando al fuego crepitar en el interior de la chimenea, deseando olvidar sus pensamientos.

Entre las sombras Harry le observaba detenidamente hasta que el reloj marcó la una de la madrugada y supo que tenía que irse a dormir.

Tenía clases en la mañana y Draco no parecía tener intenciones de moverse.

Volteó sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido encaminándose a su habitación atravesando el pasillo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, ingresó y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad.

Con cuidado avanzó hasta su cama, se acostó bajo las mantas y se encargó de bajar las cortinas para tener intimidad.

Podía oír la suave respiración de Nott al costado, Theodoro Nott como él se había presentado para luego acordar normas durante su estancia en el colegio.

Nott era alguien agradable a su manera.

Se acostó de costado mirando la oscuridad que le envolvía.

Draco.

¿Él seguiría en la sala común?

Cerró los ojos pensando que debía darle las gracias a su padre por darle la capa de invisibilidad.

Durmió con la imagen de Malfoy en su mente, sin ser consciente que en esos instantes él lloraba.

* * *

Había dejado la daga en su habitación y en medio de su desesperación usó los dientes para aliviar el dolor y la tensión que embargaban a su pequeño cuerpo.

Mordió lejos de la muñeca para que nadie lo viese ya que su piel se marcaba fácilmente, soltó el agarre y observó por unos segundos las marcas de sus dientes en su brazo.

El dolor había sido un alivio, su cuerpo se sentía laxo, relajado, casi como si flotase.

Se puso de pie, acomodó su pijama mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa, para luego dirigirse a su habitación desbordando seguridad y arrogancia como si aquel declive nunca hubiese sucedido.

Alguien como él no podía ser débil.

Ojalá Goyle hubiese caído presa del sueño y no lo estuviese esperando con mil disculpas en sus labios.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

 _Querida abuela:_

 _He sido seleccionado en la casa de Slytherin como te lo mencioné en la estación del tren._

 _Tus consejos me han sido muy útiles, gracias a los libros que me diste las clases dadas por los maestros no han sido difíciles._

 _Supongo que padre estará indignado, pero tú me dijiste que no podríamos traer más deshonra a la familia._

 _Voy a lograr que te sientas orgullosa abuela y ojalá algún día me entregues el anillo._

 _Tu nieto que te estima._

 _Harry._

Ella sonrió al terminar de leer la carta, pero este era el comienzo, aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que considerase entregarle el anillo de su familia.

El anillo que nunca le entregó a James.

Indignado era poco, su hijo había hecho un escándalo al enterarse. Palabras sucias salieron de su boca sin refreno mientras su rostro mantenía una expresión de incredulidad.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Hoy iba aprender a levitar una pluma, error tras error se veía en cada mesa de trabajo.

Una explosión ocurrió en la mesa de un Gryffindor después de recitar el hechizo.

—Longbottom que patético—se burló.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, para él escuchar hablar a Draco era un gusto, oír su voz le provocaba un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

—Muy bien señorita Granger—felicitó el profesor.

Sintió la tensión crecer en unos segundos, los de su casa tenían un severo problema con la pureza de sangre.

Lo había hecho sonar como un chiste cuando no había ninguna gracia en ello, incluso él recibía burlas de vez en cuando por esa mujer, su casa estaba compuesta mayormente por portadores y sangre pura, ser un mestizo y pertenecer a Slytherin era un honor.

Draco venía de una línea pura de portadores y se suponía que tenía que ser mejor que todos o al menos eso se esperaba, pero aquí esta chica de Gryffindor lo había superado.

Se levantó y se fue al terminar la clase.

Ronald Weasley vio a Harry irse y pensó que debía estar pasándosela fatal, las veces que lo había visto estaba solo, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera compartía unas palabras con sus compañeros de casa.

Era un error que Harry estuviese en Slytherin, él no pertenecía a ese nido de serpientes.

Pero lo dejaría ahí, él lo conocía y a pesar de que su familia no tenía tanto dinero, él era un sangre pura a diferencia de Harry.

Nadie podría quitarle eso.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Escuchó su risa tras él, los pasos de los demás estudiantes y podía imaginárselo caminando en medio de esos dos tipos.

Se apegó un poco a la pared y por un breve instante sus caminos se encontraron.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Era hora del almuerzo.

—Potter, ¿podrías prestarme alguno de tus libros? —le preguntó.

Volteó a verle enfocando su vista en el rostro de uno de sus compañeros, sopesando las posibilidades.

— ¿Cuál quieres? —accedió.

Potter no era alto ni parecía fuerte, era todo lo contrario; él era pequeño y delgado.

Se veía frágil.

Quizás lo único que resaltaba eran sus ojos, ocultos tras las lunas de los lentes, sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso.

Nott a su corta edad sentía que debía tenerle cuidado, él no le había comentado esto a alguien porque incluso para él la idea resultaba ridícula.

Potter podría ser cualquier cosa, menos peligroso.

Malfoy estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que ni siquiera notaba su existencia, pero no lo podía culpar porque este se esforzaba en no ser notado.

El silencio es una virtud.

Porque al estar en silencio podías oír a los demás.

Nott lo sabía porque él también poseía aquella virtud.

Por ejemplo Theodoro Nott había escuchado de la daga de Malfoy.

—Glosario de pociones y la introducción.

—Está bien. No hay problema—le respondió—sólo tienes que devolverlos tal cual te los entregué.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Amo los libros—diciendo lo último con un intento de sonrisa.

—Ok.

Harry Potter despertaba su curiosidad y además si sus presentimientos estaban en lo correcto, lo mejor era hacerse su amigo.

La amistad es otra forma de nombrar a una alianza.

Tomó un poco de su jugo de calabaza mientras observaba a los mayores en el fondo de la mesa, pronto tomarían sus lugares.

Tenían que prepararse para salir de los muros.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Fue natural o se vio forzado?

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Sumergirme en el mundo de Harry Potter es un alivio cuando me encuentro hastiada.

 **Comenten**


	4. Chapter 4: Un vistazo

**Notas del capítulo:**

Gracias por comentar.

Me alegro que no pareciese que hubiese puesto un parche entre ambos capítulos. Este es un poco más corto, un poco más de 900 palabras, el próximo es el único que tendrá menos de mil porque ese quiero que permanezca así, los que sigan no tendrán menos de 1000 palabras.

Disculpen por la demora, un capítulo más y ya igualo la historia con la que tengo en otra página.

Cada vez crecemos un poco más ya tengo 10 favoritos y 10 seguidores.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Un vistazo.**

Pociones nuevamente.

Le gustaba pociones, el conocer el nombre de cada ingrediente, medir correctamente las cantidades a agregar y saber el momento exacto para añadirlo en el caldero.

Un mínimo error podría echar a perder la fórmula.

Había pociones que podían durar semanas, meses e incluso años para culminar su elaboración y una falla minúscula tiraría por la borda el tiempo invertido.

Extrañaba a su abuela.

Copió los ingredientes escritos en la pizarra, una poción simple había comentado el profesor, una que ni siquiera Longbottom echaría a perder con su idiotez.

El profesor Snape tenía preferencias por Draco, era fácil darse cuenta o quizás se debía a lo mucho que él lo observaba.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

El profesor los había juntado en grupos de dos para elaborar la poción.

Era la primera vez y esperaba que fuese la última.

—Harry Potter ¿y tú? —susurró.

La muchacha tenía un rostro serio, era un rostro que abandonaba la pubertad para acercarse a la adolescencia, pero aún las mejillas y el tono de voz la evidenciaban como una niña.

El cabello indomable que él no creía apropiado y los colores rojo y dorado de Gryffindor en sus ropas.

—Hermione Granger.

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco por la sorpresa para luego prestarle su atención, ella parecía complacida por esto.

Su compañero de mesa era de Slytherin y al escuchar el nombre de la casa la idea le había desagradado completamente.

Ella no conocía mucho de las costumbres de los magos, pero de acuerdo a los libros que había leído y a sus compañeros de casa.

Los de Slytherin eran unos puristas y temió ser insultada constantemente echando a perder su trabajo.

Ella necesitaba probarles que estaban mal, que la sociedad de magos estaba equivocada.

Que ser nacida de muggles no la volvía inferior a los sangre pura, que la sangre no decidía tu potencial.

Su compañero de mesa ni siquiera la había mirado, sólo se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tomar notas del pizarrón como si ella no existiese.

Podría haber sido peor.

Quizás sólo era tímido, quizás y sólo quizás en Slytherin no todos eran malos.

—Espero que hagamos un buen trabajo—extendió su mano.

Harry le observó como si fuese la cosa más extraña del mundo y mientras observaba su mano miles de razones por las cuáles no debía tomarla aparecieron en su mente.

Él se estaba librando poco a poco de los insultos y quizás lo estuviesen observando.

Además a él no le gustaba esta niña, pero nunca se podía estar seguro, lo más probable era terminar contrayendo nupcias con alguien de su círculo y no quería tener ni siquiera un enamoramiento corto con ella.

Él conocía la maravillosa historia de amor de su padre y no tenía deseos de repetirla.

La tomó del hombro mientras ella bajaba su mano al sentir el contacto.

—Sería mejor si evitamos distracciones—le respondió.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Nott escuchó a Malfoy y Weasley lanzarse impropios sin parar y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en explotar su caldero en frente de todos.

¿Saldría una cola?, ¿cambiarían de color?, ¿tendrían quemaduras, ampollas, acné?

A su poción sólo le faltaba hervir media hora y él podía darse el lujo de ver a Malfoy hacer el ridículo.

Su padre le había dicho que mirase a Malfoy y él había decidido darle un vistazo a Potter también.

Potter.

Seamus miró a Nott y no pudo evitar pensar que era raro, de vez en cuando hacía sonidos extraños, reía sin motivo.

Por qué a él le tocaban los raros de compañeros, primero Longbottom y ahora Nott.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

—Pareces ser muy bueno en esto—comentó—tu padre estaba en Gryffindor ¿no es así?

A la poción sólo le faltaba hervir un poco más.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó.

Había mirado siempre al frente o escribiendo en su pergamino, respondiendo en susurros a su compañera sin darle un solo vistazo.

—Miré su nombre en la sala de trofeos, al parecer era un buen jugador de quidditch.

Ella parecía encantada de poder mostrar sus conocimientos.

—Quizás heredes su habilidad para el juego.

—También vas a…

El ruido de la explosión del caldero llamó la atención de todos, el líquido verde estaba sobre Malfoy y Weasley, el caldero terminó en el piso rociando su contenido.

El ruido evitó que Harry terminase de hablar.

"También vas a decirme mi tipo de sangre", para un muggle sería fácil confundir la pregunta.

Nott sonrió levemente, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no estallar en carcajadas.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa Weasley!—se quejó.

La voz llamó la atención de Harry, vio a Draco con las ropas manchadas a causa del líquido verde, el rostro rojo por la ira.

Deslizó la mano por su cabello platinado para encontrarlo mojado y pegajoso.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron tanto que creyó que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

Parecía a punto de estallar, la ira reemplazó el asco.

—Mírame Weasley, esta me las pagarás.

Todos seguían riéndose, había estado tan concentrado en Draco que no se había percatado de las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

—Señor Malfoy, Weasley—dijo Snape.

Snape tomó a los dos de los brazos con fuerza, alzándolos del piso a la vez.

— ¡Silencio!—sentenció—espero encontrar listas sus pociones. Retírense, tengo que encargarme de sus compañeros.

Otro estruendo perturbó el silencio que parecía haberse instalado en el salón, mas esta vez nadie hizo ruido alguno al ver el rostro del profesor.

—Lo siento señor—se disculpó.

* * *

 **NOtas finales:**

¿No tienen problemas para diferenciar el cambio de perspectivas?, estoy colocando las separaciones cuando cambia de escenario o de personajes que se encuentren separados.

Por favor dejenme un comentario o crítica voy a estar gustosa de responderles.

 _ **Comenten**_


	5. Chapter 5: Celos

**Notas del autor:**

Gracias por su apoyo, ya tenemos 10 favoritos y 12 seguidores. Para algunos puede parecer poco, pero para mì ver crecer el número aunque lentamente es gratificante.

Disculpen si este capítulo es corto, pero no quería cambiarlo. Al inicio hice cada uno de ellos con un título y trama en mente, creí erróneamente en ese momento que la cantidad de palabras era suficiente así que por eso empecé a unirlos como en el caso del capítulo 4, voy a volver a hacerlo si vuelve a suceder.

Pero este era algo especial para mí, no lo estuve trabajando tanto como el de ahora con el que estoy luchando. Voy por el capítulo 12 o 13, pero... no lo sé, no pude hacerlo.

Espero que les guste.

 **Respuestas:**

 **Fdm:** Gracias por pasarte y comentarme aunque a veces no pueda hacerlos tan largos como quieres, me alegro de que aún siga llamando tu atención. Espero seguir sabiendo de tí.

 **Gracias a: belloty, Kamy Black M, Mar 91 por comentar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Celos.**

Weasley y Malfoy continuaron peleando pese a las detenciones y consejos de algunos maestros, no había clase en la que no soltaban un comentario insultante, lleno de odio.

Se odiaban.

Había demasiado rencor entre sus familias.

Los ojos verdes siempre le seguían, pero él nunca se daba cuenta, nunca se percataba. A pesar de pertenecer a la misma casa nunca se habían hablado.

Él objeto de su curiosidad no sabía de su existencia.

Bostezo.

La abuela le había mencionado el anillo nuevamente, era un anillo hermoso, realmente hermoso con una enorme piedra preciosa adornándolo y sosteniéndolo el metal transformado en bellas enredaderas.

Su abuelo lo había tenido y él lo quería para él.

Su abuelo había muerto con el anillo en su mano al igual que sus antepasados y él quería ser nombrado como cabeza de la familia.

Las pruebas se acercaban con cada día que pasaba.

Tenía que obtener excelentes calificaciones en todas sus asignaturas.

— ¿Tú quién eres?

Alzó la vista y se encontró con aquella voz, aquel rostro al cual siempre le prestaba atención.

Él dejaría cualquier cosa con tal de escuchar esa voz y aquel sentimiento empezaba a causarle miedo.

Demasiado miedo para su propio bien, no recordaba haber tenido miedo antes.

—Harry Potter—le contestó.

Dejó el libro a un costado para prestar su entera atención al niño delante de él.

—Yo soy Draco Malfoy—extendió su mano.

Harry tomó la mano, era suave, cálida.

—Harry esta es la primera vez que te veo—comentó—o quizás… ¿tu abuela es Dorea Potter?

Él asintió mientras le veía tomar asiento a su lado en la sala común, ahora vacía.

—Puedo llamarte Harry ¿verdad? —dudó.

Era extraño hablar con él, le hacía sentir algo raro en su pecho, en su estómago.

Él estaba siendo amable. Eso lo sabía.

Draco conocía a su abuela por consiguiente la escandalosa historia de su familia y su procedencia.

Era tan extraño, pero Draco parecía brillar en la oscuridad de la sala común, era un ángel caminando por el purgatorio y él se sintió tan sucio.

—Sí, eso quiero decir que te puedo llamar Draco—le respondió con una sonrisa.

Parecía sorprendido por unos segundos.

—Sí bueno.

Draco quería algo. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a dignarse a hablarle?

—Me he enterado que tu padre era bueno en quidditch, a los de primer año no se nos permite estar en el equipo, pero él próximo año postularé y quería saber si tu también lo harás.

—No me gusta el quidditch—le contesté molesto— ¿eso es todo?

Quiso reír en ese momento, Draco había venido un año antes para saber si postularía para ingresar al equipo de quidditch.

—Realmente puedes ser insolente Harry.

La voz arrogante jamás perdió la elocuencia, seguridad y ese tinte de desprecio que se incrementaba al sentirse incómodo.

Miró el bello rostro mientras sentía como lentamente se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios hasta adquirir sonido convirtiéndose en una carcajada.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó exaltado con el ceño fruncido.

Y aunque Malfoy no lo sabía esa era la primera vez que Harry reía de verdad, la primera vez que sintió tanta felicidad.

La primera vez que se sintió feliz.

Su abuela se preocupaba por él a veces.

—Lo siento Draco—se disculpó—acabo de recordar algo.

—Ah… ¿sí? y ¿qué podría ser tan gracioso?

—El rostro de Longbottom cuando el caldero explotó.

El niño rubio pareció meditarlo por unos momentos hasta materializar su veredicto con una tenue sonrisa.

—Sí. Tienes razón, Longbottom es un idiota. Creo que empiezas a agradarme Harry—comentó tocando su hombro.

El toque fue suave no como la mano de su padre que le obligaba a permanecer en un lugar.

—Me voy a descansar. Nos vemos Harry—se despidió dando una palmada en su hombro.

Esa fue la primera y más larga conversación que tendría con Draco dentro de algún tiempo.

Él sonrió con nostalgia al verle partir, quizás porque presentía que faltaría mucho tiempo para volver a estar cerca de él.

Empezaba a creer que estaba un poco celoso de Weasley.

—Harry eres bueno en pociones ¿no es cierto?

—Creo que sí.

—Quizás podamos ser compañeros, estoy cansado de que Weasley arruine mi trabajo.

Él no esperó su respuesta, sólo se fue, pero eso era porque él no creía que alguien lo iba a rechazar.

Le daba tanta curiosidad.

¿Qué era esa extraña sensación?

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero no estar desviándome mucho de la personalidad de Draco. Ahora ya alcanzamos al fic en la otra web así que no hay nada que envidiar XD

 _ **Comenten**_


	6. Chapter 6: Alas cortadas

**Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos.

Disculpen por la tardanza, pero cómo les mencioné antes los capítulos anteriores los tenía listos, este tuve que tipearlo y corregir algunas cosas. Además que no me dejaban la laptop libre.

Espero que les vaya a gustar.

Coloqué Dark Harry, pero no creo que lo sea, quizás Grey a lo mucho en los próximos capítulos.

Casi lo olvido, tengo pensado hacer un Tom/Harry. ¿Qué les parece?

Últimamente ando leyendo sólo Tom/Harry y hace unas semanas se me ocurrrió uno para mi felicidad porque quería hacerlo, pero la inspiración no venía. Fueron momentos frustrantes.

 **Advertencias: Slash. BL, Draco/Harry, Dark Harry, creature fic.**

 **Respuestas a los comentarios:**

 **Fdm:** Hola. Mil gracias por pasarte y dejarme un comentario en cada capítulo. Tienes razón pobre de Harry que sufre en silencio. Pero pienso pasar lo años rápido, la idea original empezaba por los últimos años.

 **Ro:** Hola.

¿Eres exigente? Me siento honrada de que mi fic haya logrado llamar tu atención, eso tiende a suceder cuando lees muchos. Ahora leo Tom/Harry y encontrar uno que me guste es difícil. Espero que te vaya a gustar el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Alas cortadas.

 _Querida abuela:_

 _Todo está yendo bien, cada vez uso menos el glosario y estoy poniendo especial empeño en memorizarlo tal cual mencionaste,_

 _Sobre aquel asunto, no debes preocuparte todo está bien._

 _Mándale saludos a padre._

 _Espero con ansias la llegada del invierno para que volvamos a vernos._

 _Atentamente._

 _Harry James Potter._

* * *

—Ahora todos al costado de sus escobas y digan: ¡Arriba!—ordenó la profesora.

—Harry. Gracias por los libros.

Asintió a Nott que estaba a su costado.

Pronto las voces empezaron a escucharse constantemente en diferentes tonos en el patio.

— ¡Arriba!

La escoba fue a parar directamente hacia su mano, pudo ver a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo con la escoba en su mano y una sonrisa petulante en su rostro.

Hermione Granger era muy buena en teoría pero parecía tener problemas para lograr que su escoba se eleve.

Draco sonrió al verla, feliz de demostrar su supremacía frente a sus compañeros de casa.

Luego de unos momentos uno tras otro obtuvo su escoba, algunos con más facilidad que otros, pero todos obtuvieron el mismo resultado.

—Ahora…

La voz severa y potente de la mujer se desvaneció unos instantes al ver a uno de sus alumnos sobre la escoba empezando a elevarse torpemente.

— ¡Señor Longbottom! ¡Señor Longbottom! —llamó.

El niño vio con terror cómo lentamente se alejaba más y más del césped.

—Señor Longbottom, ¡baje ahora mismo! —ordenó.

Se sostuvo con fuerza del mango tosco de la escoba mientras empezaba a balancearse, gritó al estrellarse con fuerza contra una de las torres de la edificación, continuó elevándose y balanceándose hasta que una lanza de las estatuas detuvo su vuelo.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

Podía oírse el sonido de la tela de su túnica desgarrándose, cediendo ante su peso.

Madame Hooch corrió a su encuentro con rapidez cuando Longbottom se estrelló en el piso frente a sus ojos.

Los ojos curiosos le observaron de principio a fin con cierto morbo, al parecer Longbottom se había roto el brazo en la caída.

—No quiero a nadie sobre sus escobas—dijo la mujer.

Madam Hooch se fue junto a Longbottom en dirección a la enfermería dejando a sus estudiantes sin supervisión.

Harry miró hacia el adorno en lo alto, en la lanza de la estatuilla aún quedaba un pedazo de tela negra.

—Al parecer Longbottom ama hacer un espectáculo de sí mismo—comentó Malfoy—es extraño que sea un sangre pura…—vaciló—junto a los Weasley claro.

La sola mención de la sangre logró centrar la atención de todos en él.

— ¡Retráctate Malfoy!—gritó acercándose—o si no…

—O si no qué, Weasley? —retó Draco.

Harry vio con desconcierto como el rostro de Weasley se encendía hasta igualarse al color de su cabello.

—Te destrozaré.

Ni bien terminó de hablar se abalanzó con rabia sobre el cuerpo de Draco intentando golpear su rostro.

Harry miró con ira a Weasley y creyó que no podía odiar tanto a una persona, si antes Weasley le había desagradado ahora lo aborrecía.

Vio como los demás hicieron un círculo alrededor de ellos.

Draco forcejeó con Weasley intentando cambiar de posiciones, rodaron sobre el césped hasta quedar de costado.

Weasley propinó un golpe en el rostro de Malfoy haciéndole gemir de dolor.

Harry sintió su cuerpo tensarse, sus manos se cerraron volviéndose puños por la frustración y entendió lo que era las desesperación.

Quería hacer algo.

— ¡Muérete Weasley! —gritó Draco.

Malfoy devolvió uno de los dos golpes que recibió en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Weasley se puso como loco y atacó a Malfoy—respondió una chica.

La niña pertenecía a su casa, pero no recordaba haberla visto.

Malfoy se limpió la sangre restante en su boca mientras miraba con odio al niño frente a él.

—Señor Weasley acompáñeme y usted Malfoy vaya a la enfermería.

La niña se acercó a Draco después de que la profesora se alejase, una sonrisa coqueta adornaba su rostro.

—¿Estás bien Draco? —preguntó.

—Sí Pansy—respondió—maldita comadreja se nota que nunca le enseñaron modales.

—Claro Draco, pero como podrían si a penas tienen para comer—comentó.

Los demás empezaron a dispersarse, formándose en grupos de forma desordenada.

Harry miró a la niña de piel pulcra, rostro pequeño, nariz respingada y cabellos negros cortos.

Los ojos no tenían nada especial.

—Es Pansy Parkinson—escuchó.

La voz susurrante de Nott lo hizo encogerse levemente por el susto.

—Obviamente está enamorada de Malfoy.

Theodore Nott no era una persona que le gustaba empezar rumores, no hablaba mal de nadie. Él sólo hablaba cuando lo creía necesario, sus comentarios siempre eran acertados.

Pero esta vez reveló a Potter algo de otra persona, Parkinson besaba el piso por donde Malfoy caminaba y al parecer Harry acababa de percatarse.

Quiso asegurarse que aquel sentimiento que se reveló en los ojos de Potter por unos instantes no fue obra de su imaginación y cuando le comentó sobre el amor que sentía Pansy pudo cerciorarse.

Su mirada se endureció y pudo apreciar como los ojos verdes de Potter se oscurecieron tomando el tono de la temida maldición asesina.

Él nunca había visto a la maldición asesina siendo lanzada, pero había un enorme cuadro en su casa donde un joven la enviaba en medio de la noche.

Él nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, fue tanta su pasión por el cuadro que incluso empezó a soñar con la luz verde atravesando el firmamento en la noche.

Nott a la edad tierna de 11 años se dio cuenta que le gustaba.

Sonrió con hastío al ver a Malfoy.

Ambos pares de ojos observaron a Draco alejarse del patio ingresando con gracia al castillo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **E** spero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si hay algún problema con los cambios de perspectiva díganmelo para poner líneas.

Por favor déjenme un comentario, crítica, duda, etc.

 _ **Comenten.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Amistad forzada

**Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos.

Mil disculpas por la demora, estuve de viaje en julio y no disponía de internet, luego le entró virus a la laptop y no tenía modo de subir el capítulo. Es más estoy usando la laptop de mi hermana ahora mismo.

Este capítulo contiene 1045 palabras espero que les vaya a gustar, el próximo es más largo.

Gracias a: , Sasu y Ro por tomarse la molestia en dejar un comentario.

Es curioso como cada vez el número asciende, ya son 18 personas que tienen este fic como favorito y 20 que lo siguen. Gracias por leer.

 _ **Respuestas a los comentarios:**_

 **Sasu** : !Hola!Suelo actualizar más seguido, no tengo una fecha definida, pero suelen se veces por mes depende como me vaya con el cap.. Esta demora fue un caso especial. Disculpa si te resultan cortos, pero al inicio los hice en una agenda pequeña y creí en ese momento que tenían el tamaño adecuado...incluso a veces uno capítulos.

 **Ro** : Gracias por comentar y acompañarme en cada capítulo. Me alegro de que te paresca que son acordes con su edad, lo cierto es que a los 11 a veces te gusta alguien, pero no lo sabes. Nott y Harry son un claro ejemplo.

: No estás en un error. A Nott le gustan los ojos de Harry, le gusta Harry en realidad, pero no lo entiende muy bien.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Amistad.**

Nott lo seguía, donde quiera que iba lo encontraba. Cuando él decidía voltear y prestar atención a sus compañeros, Nott estaba a su lado.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

 _Querida abuela:_

 _Falta poco tiempo para que nos volvamos a encontrar, me está yendo bien en los estudios._

 _Y… creo que tengo un amigo o algo parecido a uno._

 _Su nombre es Theodore Nott._

 _Por favor mándale saludos a mi padre de mi parte._

 _Harry James Potter._

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Él había omitido muchas cosas sobre Theodore, cosas que creía no debía contar.

No porque fueran malas, es sólo que a pesar del cariño que le tenía a su abuela ella no tenía por qué saberlo todo.

Además, Merlín sabía que su abuela tenía mucho con su padre.

Él no se sentía cómodo confiando y creía que nunca lo estaría.

Desde el día de la práctica de duelo Nott había intentado hablar más con él.

En cada clase Nott se sentaba a su lado, en el comedor o incluso a la hora de dormir él intentaba iniciar una conversación.

Harry le había rehuido tantas veces como le fue posible, pero con el pasar de los días empezó a percatarse que Nott no era una carga como él catalogaba a las personas, en cambio Nott le servía.

Él era una persona inteligente, no pedía ayuda cuando tenían que hacer un trabajo, no molestaba, se limitaba a sentarse frente a él en la biblioteca en silencio.

Antes de empezar buscaban por separados los libros para luego traerlos a su mesa empezando a seleccionar nuevamente para quedarse con los mejores.

De vez en cuando Nott traía libros que a él no se le habían ocurrido que resultaban de ayuda.

Nott que con el tiempo dejó de pensar en él con su apellido para convertirse en Theodore.

Theodore le resultaba de ayuda, pero no tenían una relación que podría llegar a la dependencia.

Theodore era útil.

Él era alguien que a pesar de sí mismo empezaba a tenerle un poco de afecto.

En Slytherin nadie hacia algo sin esperar una retribución por su "ayuda", pero Harry no había pedido ni había querido la ayuda de Theo.

—Harry toma.

Recibió con su mano lo que sea que Theo le entregaba, luego de unos segundos lo llevó frente a él.

Y quizás esa fue la mayor muestra de su confianza hacia él, Theo vio en un chocolate el fruto de su esfuerzo.

—Es un chocolate, uno que seguro disfrutarás.

Abrió el envoltorio cuidadosamente para luego llevarse el chocolate en forma de una simple bolilla a la boca.

Era delicioso.

Lentamente el chocolate empezó a disolverse en su boca, liberando el sabor en su paladar hasta perder su solidez y derretirse completamente.

—Gracias. ¿Tienes otro?

Theo sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza.

Harry yacía acostado en su cama con un pijama color azul marino, sus cortinas estaban abiertas dejando pasar la luz proveniente de las lámparas.

Theodore estaba sentado en su cama frente a Harry vestido aún con las ropas de la escuela.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para navidad? —preguntó.

—Supongo que regresaré a casa para celebrar la fiesta de Yule y navidad.

Nott por primera vez se sintió tonto, creyó que Harry por ser mestizo sólo celebraría navidad y no el solsticio de invierno o Yule como los magos sangre pura.

—Padre insiste en celebrar navidad a pesar de que lo correcto es celebrar Yule aunque es sólo por poco tiempo.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Harry reveló un fragmento de su vida privada a Nott.

—Yo celebro con mi padre Yule aunque él no está de muchos ánimos.

—Voy a descansar. Buenas noches Theo.

Harry tiró de las cuerdas para cerrar las cortinas alrededor de su cama.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Aún era temprano.

Nott salió de la habitación avanzando por el frío pasillo hasta llegar una puerta y abrirla.

— ¡Nott! , bien podrías haber tocado.

Malfoy estaba sentado en su cama descalzo, con los cabellos sin la gomina que usualmente llevaba.

Nott se sentó en la cama contigua quedando frente a Malfoy.

—Verdad que los chocolates que me envía mi madre son los mejores.

—Estuvieron bien—respondió recordando el rostro de Harry.

—Nott, padre me dijo que pasarás la fiesta de Yule con nosotros.

—Mi papá aún no me ha dicho.

—Padre me dijo que el tuyo tenía que hacer algo importante.

Nott sonrió levemente a Malfoy intentando ocultar su decepción.

—¿Nos iremos juntos? —le preguntó.

La ceja derecha de Malfoy se elevó y usó ese tono de voz pedante que empleaba para hacer sentir menos a los demás, el mismo tono de voz con el cual hablaba de vez en cuando a Crabbe o Goyle para hacerles ver su carencia de inteligencia.

—Claro, ya te mencioné antes que tu padre no está en casa.

Harry estaba dormido.

Últimamente se sentía frustrado, estúpido por intentar acercarse a Harry, pero lo estaba logrando.

Poco a poco Harry empezaba a tenerle confianza.

—Pensando en los mestizos Nott—se burló.

Nott miró a Malfoy sin cólera. ¿De qué servía molestarse?

Malfoy tenía razón.

—Deberías tener cuidado, si bien no son sangre sucias tampoco son como nosotros. Son un desliz de magos como tú.

El niño fijó su mirada en los ojos grises por unos instantes antes de ponerse de pie.

—Me voy Malfoy, que disfrutes de la charla con Goyle—se burló.

Draco miró a Nott salir de la habitación y pensó no por primera vez, qué era lo que tenían en la cabeza los magos de sangre pura al meterse con un sangre sucia.

Goyle seguramente estaba comiendo por alguna parte.

Ciertamente no quería regresar a casa, no después de lo de Granger.

Podía imaginarse el rostro de su padre al entregarle sus calificaciones porque no se hacía ilusiones, Granger le ganaría, la maldita sabelotodo le ganaría.

Comió uno de los chocolates que su madre le había enviado, intentando olvidar por unos instantes que tenía que volver a casa.

Él lo sabía, su padre se encargaría de humillarlo frente a Nott.

Cerró las cortinas de su cama para luego meterse bajo las mantas intentando dormir.

La voz fría de su padre resonaba en su mente como un anticipo de lo que estaba por venir.

Odiaba a la maldita sangre sucia.

La odiaba.

Cuando menos lo pensó estaba llorando nuevamente.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen un comentario, crítica, duda, voy a estar gustosa de responderles. Está de más decir que si me dejan unos cuantos comentarios voy a subir el prox. cap. más pronto XD.

 **Comenten**


	8. Chapter 8: Solsticio de invierno

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes le pertencen a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener._**

 _ **Advertencias:**_

Esta historia contiene slash, BL, es un fic con temática homoerótica. Descripción de violencia, abuso sexual, maltrato psicológico y físico, creaturefic.

 ** _Datos:_**

 _-Harry cursó su primer año de 1991-1992._

 _-La película de Rodolfo el reno se estrenó en_ 1964

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Un millón de disculpas por la demora, coloqué un fragmento de este capítulo en mi blog, si desean visitarlo el link está en mi perfil.

Ahora tengo una laptop y ya no tendré que esperar tanto, pero ya no dispongo del mismo tiempo que antes.

En un comienzo quise terminar de tipear el capítulo antes de ir de viaje, pero no se pudo, este es el capítulo que más me he tardado en tipear, quizás también el más largo hasta ahora.

Debido a mi demora les voy a dar un adelanto del próximo, en el capítulo 9 daremos un salto de tiempo hasta tercer año y muchas cosas habrán cambiado. Quiero recordarles que este fic es slash así que cuando lean el otro no teman.

¿Los he asustado?

Eso es todo. Espero que les vaya a gustar el capítulo.

Déjenme un comentario, ellos me animan un montón y hacen que escriba aún cuando muero de sueño.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8: Solsticio de invierno._**

 _"Cuando entendí, cada cabeza es un mundo. Me encerré en mí mismo porque tenía miedo de imaginar los pensamientos de los demás. Tenía miedo de romper las bases de mi realidad"- Ciel Ali Trancy._

El lago estaba congelado por el creciente frío a causa del invierno, copos de nieve caían mientras se dirigía a la seguridad y comodidad del castillo.

Las ramas de los árboles estaban desnudas otorgándole un aspecto tétrico al bosque.

Suspiró y pudo ver su aliento como humo en el aire, sonrió.

Sus zapatos dejaban un rastro en la nieve que desaparecía a los minutos.

Era hora de irse.

Hora de volver a casa.

—Harry vamos.

Él quería estar solo.

Cuando estaba solo no tenía por qué fingir y estar cerca de Theo le obligaba a hablar y sonreír ocasionalmente.

Era agotador.

En invierno le gustaba dormir en su cama al costado de la enorme ventana, las almohadas y el colchón le hacían sentir gran comodidad mientras podía ver copo tras copo caer creando un manto blanco fuera de casa.

El gorro de piel negro cubría su cabeza del frío, el suave pelaje oscuro era cómodo y cálido. La capa negra le protegía del frío y bajo ella llevaba una gabardina blanca cerrada completamente.

Su abuela le había comprado sus ropas.

Su abuela se encargaba de comprarle todas sus ropas, libros y al ingresar a la escuela su uniforme junto a sus útiles.

—Ya nos vamos. Malfoy nos está esperando en la puerta de la escuela—le indicó.

Harry pensó, "te está esperando".

Él se sentía raro junto a Draco también sabía que él sólo le habló por el tema del quidditch.

Miró a Theo al llegar a su lado para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Theo le sonrió tenuemente.

Se preparó para seguir a Theo y de pronto sintió el toque de una mano enguantada con la suya desnuda.

— ¿Qué haces? —le reclamó.

Deshizo el agarre con fuerza, no alzó la voz ni mostró molestia en su rostro.

Sólo extrañeza.

Theo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pero pasó desapercibido por el constante frío.

—Quería calentar tus manos.

Miró sus manos casi de un tono morado, las venas se apreciaban como un adorno natural en su blanca piel.

Ciertamente no había querido ponerse los guantes, quería sentir el frío en sus manos, no había tocado la nieve mas estaban frías y un poco adormecidas.

Vio a Theo alejarse y caminó a su encuentro.

Llevaba su baúl con sus manos aún desnudas junto a Theo.

Alzó la mirada y en la puerta pudo ver a Draco Malfoy vestido impecablemente con un gorro idéntico al suyo cubriendo su cabeza.

Sintió algo en su pecho cuando vio los copos blancos caer sobre él, era casi asfixiante, sentía que no podía respirar normalmente mientras sus mejillas empezaban a quemar.

Nott caminó arrastrando su baúl mirando a Malfoy con un gorro idéntico al de Harry,

Quería gritar.

Él no era alguien que se exaltaba con facilidad, él siempre mantenía la calma, pero en el patio cuando Harry golpeó su mano lejos sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho.

En el instante en que oyó su voz se percató de la estupidez que había cometido.

Y ahora Malfoy y Harry tenían algo en común, podía ser sólo una tonta prenda de vestir, pero esa similitud y la expresión en el rostro de Harry…

Sentía que su corazón era estrujado con fuerza, casi aplastándolo.

Quería…

Quería…

Quería destrozar el rostro bonito que Malfoy poseía, las chicas siempre hablaban de lo guapo que era Draco Malfoy.

Pero sin ese rostro tan lindo, Draco sólo era un imbécil.

—Nott, tardaste demasiado—se quejó—estuve esperándote, ya casi todos se han ido.

Malfoy ignoraba a Harry, era como si él no estuviese ahí.

—Lo siento. Harry y yo tardamos en empacar—contestó.

—Ah…Harry, las costumbres de la sangre sucia de tu madre ¿no?

Nott miró en dirección a Harry creyendo que estallaría por haber escuchado a Malfoy insultar a su madre muerta.

Incluso pudo ver a Malfoy con el rabillo del ojo por un segundo antes de volcar toda su atención en Harry, esperando lo mismo que él.

Los tres estaban juntos en bajo el enorme portón que daba la entrada a Hogwarts.

Pero Harry no hizo nada, simplemente miró a Malfoy como siempre y de pronto sus manos parecieron captar su interés.

—Malfoy, ahora tú no estás retrasando—dijo Nott.

Malfoy frunció el ceño por unos segundos para luego dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Malfoy llamaba a todos por su apellido, entonces por qué le decía Harry y no Potter.

Harry no parecía molesto o incómodo al oír usar a Malfoy su nombre.

Subieron al carruaje que los llevaría a la estación para tomar el tren.

El techo del carruaje los protegía de la nieve que no paraba de caer, pero aún así su manos seguían frías.

Él y Malfoy estaban sentados juntos y Harry en frente de Draco mirando el bosque ahora blanco.

—Harry, es una lástima que no hayamos podido ser compañeros en pociones—le comentó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Sí, supongo—respondió.

Nott suspiró, este iba a ser un largo viaje.

Draco miró las ropas de Harry y se percató del gorro negro idéntico al suyo, su madre se lo había escogido.

No le molestaba, además Nott no había comentado nada y mientras nadie dijese algo ofensivo todo estaría bien.

Nott no hablaba, Harry no hablaba, ambos lo matarían de aburrimiento.

Paseó la mirada por el carruaje hasta encontrarse con las manos desprotegidas de Harry, se veían en mal estado y él…

—Harry tus manos.

Él prestó nuevamente atención y Nott deseó en el fondo de su corazón que le desalentase como a él.

Harry miró sus manos como si recién se hubiese percatado del problema, las uñas tenían un color morado y al cerrar sus manos las sintió entumecidas, pero ya era tarde, sus guantes estaban en el fondo de su baúl.

Malfoy buscó en el bolsillo de su gabardina negra hasta encontrar unos guantes del mismo color.

—Será mejor que te los pongas—le entregó.

Harry recibió los guantes ante la incrédula mirada de Nott.

—Gracias Draco.

Nott no lo podía creer, Harry llamaba a Malfoy por su nombre, pero él nunca los había visto hablar.

—Que descuidado eres Harry, tu abuela debería cuidar mejor de tí.

—Ella lo hace—le respondió.

Se colocó los guantes negros, frotando entre sí sus manos intentando calentarlas.

—Nott—le llamó.

El aludido volteó al oír su nombre no sin antes ver a Harry soplando en sus manos intentando calentarlas.

Harry se comportaba extraño.

—Cambia de lugar con Harry.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó.

—No creo que quieras a alguien congelado acompañándonos en el tren.

Él se puso de pie y sintió a Harry moverse también, Malfoy se deslizó hacia la izquierda mientras Harry ocupaba su lugar.

Malfoy era delgado, pero Harry lo era aún más e incluso más pequeño.

Deslizó su brazo por los hombros de Harry hasta hacerle acostar contra su hombro apegándolo a su cuerpo.

Él nunca le preguntó.

Casi no podía oír el ruido de las ruedas al moverse por el constante retumbar de su corazón.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer en Yule, Harry?—le preguntó.

Nott pensó que aquello era retorcido, Malfoy estaba mal. Primero lo trataba como basura y ahora se preocupaba por él.

Harry actuaba extraño.

—Aún no lo sé. Supongo que lo celebraré en casa con mi abuela y mi padre.

Aquello que le había costado meses de esfuerzo y frustraciones, Malfoy lo había conseguido en unos segundos.

Malfoy era un portador, no debía preocuparse.

— ¿Dónde vives?

—Potter manor—respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Draco sin ser consciente recostó la cabeza de Harry en su hombro incitándolo a seguir hablando.

—Creí que vivías en Godric Hollows—comentó Nott.

Quería dormir.

La noche anterior se había despertado en la madrugada y luego había sido imposible conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Usualmente le molestaba que las personas lo toquen, pero como siempre Malfoy fue la excepción.

—Desde que tengo memoria vivo junto a mi abuela. Por cierto Draco, ella me pidió que te diga que le manda saludos a tu madre.

 ** _-El príncipe mestizo-_**

—Harry, ¿qué tal la escuela?

—Bien.

Tomó la mano que la mujer le ofrecía sin miedos y permitió que le guiase.

—Tu padre nos está esperando en casa.

Las enormes rejas negras dividían a la propiedad con el bosque y les dieron la bienvenida al confort de la manor.

Quizás para algunos este lugar se sentiría frío o como un museo, pero para él que había crecido entre sus pasillos, leyendo en el inmenso jardín o buscando refugio en los lugares olvidados, era su casa.

El elfo doméstico tomó el baúl de su pequeño amo y desapareció con él.

—Harry no le menciones a tu padre ni a nadie de tu interés por el hijo de Narcisa.

—No pensaba hacerlo—le contestó.

Las enormes puertas de madera finamente talladas se abrieron permitiendo la entrada a sus ocupantes.

Harry miró sus manos y sonrió al sentir el calor proveniente de ellas.

—No te preocupes abuela, ya no estoy interesado—le confesó antes de partir.

 ** _-El príncipe mestizo-_**

 _Campana, sobre campana y sobre campana una, asómate a la ventana…_

El crepitar del fuego alimentado por la leña calentaba la sala familiar y a sus ocupantes.

Los muebles oscuros habían sido reajustados por las fiestas además de darle un escenario improvisado al pequeño que cantaba villancicos.

La voz aún infantil entonaba las letras sin emoción alguna.

Jugaba con sus manos disimuladamente de vez en cuando, cuando cerraba su mano formando un puño ejerciendo la presión necesaria para deshacerse de la tensión y suprimir su enojo.

Su padre sonreía abiertamente sentado en el cómodo sillón, frente él una copa casi llena de champán.

Terminó de cantar y luego recibió los aplausos efusivos de su padre junto a su padrino felicitándole, demostrándole lo bien que lo había hecho.

—Harry, ahora la del reno—dijo entre risas.

— ¿Reno? —preguntó su padrino.

—Sí, Lily una vez me contó de él. Tiene un libro, canción, película.

Harry observó su interacción en silencio con una mirada gélida hacia ambos sin que estos se percatasen.

—¿Qué son pe..películas no?

—Sí—asintió—son como las fotos de un periódico, pero duran mucho más y cuentan una historia.

Sirius miró a James, pareció meditarlo unos segundos para luego tener una idea cercana de lo que una película era.

—Ella también me dijo que los niños cantaban al igual que aquí villancicos—le contó animado—lo recordé ayer por eso le propuse a Harry mi idea.

James Potter era un niño pequeño cuando hablaba de Lily y sus recuerdos juntos.

 _Era Rodolpho el reno y roja era su nariz…_

Harry cantó e hizo mímicas de acuerdo a lo que decía la canción.

—Papá—le llamó— ¿Puedo hacer un muñeco de nieve a fuera?

El hombre revolvió sus cabellos para luego asentir, eran raras las ocasiones en las que su vástago parecía un niño normal.

Alguien que quería correr, ensuciarse y no se comportaba como un estirado.

Harry corrió hasta desaparecer de la vista de su progenitor, al atravesar la puerta deslizó sus manos intentando borrar las minúsculas arrugas de sus ropas para luego empezar a caminar hacia el jardín.

Abrió la puerta y se percató que nevaba con más fuerza.

Se sentó en una banca del jardín alzando la vista hacia el firmamento negro intentando sentir su cuerpo frío para volver a percibir la sensación cálida en sus manos gracias a los guantes prestados.

No se había quitado el gorro a pesar de las exigencias de su abuela.

Era su pequeño secreto.

Draco sólo recordaba que existía cuando estaba frente él.

Deslizó sus manos por sus mejillas imaginando que eran las de su propietario, seguramente los había usado un par de veces y la esencia de Draco seguía en ellos.

Y lloró ante las continuas caricias, lágrimas caían de sus ojos siendo esparcidas por los fríos guantes.

Lloraba de rabia, lloraba de frustración e impotencia.

Lloraba porque sabía que él estaba solo en la fría noche.

Lloraba porque esas eran sus manos y sin importar cuánto lo desease esas manos jamás serían las de Draco.

Se acostó en la banca mirando el paisaje fúnebre frente a él, no había estrellas en el cielo, las nubes se habían encargado de desaparecerlas.

Sólo quedaba el sonido del viento al soplar, el jardín que cuidaba su abuela había muerto con la llegada del invierno e imaginó como se vería desde lejos.

La nueve seguía cayendo.

 ** _-El príncipe mestizo-_**

—Buenas noches abuela.

La mujer se agachó un poco para luego acariciar la mejilla de su nieto y depositar un beso en su frente.

Cerró la puerta al ver a la mujer desparecer por el oscuro pasillo, los regalo estaban en el piso.

Los colores verde y plata predominaban en la habitación, supuso que su abuela la había redecorado en honor a su nueva casa.

Se desprendió de las pantunflas anticipándose al frío de la piedra y al percibir la suavidad de la alfombra recordó que estaba en casa.

Avanzó hasta llegar a su cama metiéndose bajo las frazadas, acomodó las colchas percatándose así que aún llevaba los guantes puestos.

Sin importar cuanto quería conservarlos sabía que tenía que devolverlos.

Se quitó los lentes para dejarlos sobre la mesa de noche, su visión se volvió borrosa.

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿qué era ese extraño sentimiento?

Esa sensación de estar siempre dispuesto, deseoso de verlo, deseoso de oírle aunque sea de lejos.

Él sabía que no podía siquiera aspirar a ser su amigo, él era después de todo…

Lo mejor para él sería olvidarse de su extraño interés por Draco Malfoy, no es como si hubiese descuidado sus deberes, no es como si se estuviese distrayendo de lo importante.

Pero aquel sueño estaba destinado al fracaso.

A la tierna edad de 11 años entendió que lo mejor sería olvidarlo, enterrar ese extraño sentimiento que no lograba entender.

Él a los 11 años entendió lo que muchos adultos no aceptaban.

 _Existen personas que nunca voltearán a vernos._

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí en su momento me gustó escribirlo._

 _Déjenme un comentario, crítica, duda que tengan, voy a estar gustosa de responderlas. Amo leer sus comentarios._

 ** _Comenten_**


	9. Chapter 9: Consistencia

**Notas del autor:**

Mil disculpas por la demora, quise terminar lo antes posible cuando me percaté del tiempo que llevaba sin actualizar. Este capítulo me deja un poco insatisfecha pues cuando lo hice quería aumentar algunas cosas que no pude por terminarlo más pronto.

Quizás con el tiempo. Como lo mencioné en mi blog hicimos un salto de tiempo, ya estamos en tercer año y ya tengo también que empezar a escribir nuevamente ya que falta poco para llegar hasta dónde lo tengo escrito.

Visiten mi blog, suelo subir avances del próximo capítulo y ya estoy en facebook con el nombre de Ciel Ali Trancy así que si desean mandarme un mensaje sólo agréguenme, mi imagen de perfil es de Tom Riddle.

Ha pasado algún tiempo, pero quería hacerles saber que el año 2015 el actor que interpretaba a Severus Snape ( **Alan Rickman** ) falleció. Escribir este capítulo me llenó de nostalgia ya que de alguna forma sentí a Snape como el centro de este episodio e incluso este fic lleva su seudónimo.

 **RIP Alan Rickman.**

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios.

Eso es todo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Consistencia.**

Harry se sentó detrás del grupo de aduladores de Draco junto a los que pertenecían a su casa, desde su posición podía observar a todos sus compañeros cómodamente.

Abrió el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se disponía a leer un poco hasta que escuchó las risitas burlonas, bajó la mirada y pudo ver a Draco con una grulla hecha a base de pergamino en sus manos.

Apoyó su cabeza en su mano manteniendo aún el libro abierto pensando en qué haría el príncipe de hielo de Slytherin.

Sonrió, Draco dio un leve soplo hacia la grulla y como si le hubiese dado un soplo de vida la grulla se elevó volando a través del salón hasta detenerse en las manos de Pansy Parkinson.

Las mujeres que la rodeaban soltaron unas risitas tontas mientras él veía como la hermosa grulla moría en las manos de la mujer volviendo a ser nuevamente un simple trozo de pergamino arrancado de un libro desconocido.

La vio desaparecer cualquier rastro del ave para luego leerlo por unos segundos y asentir con una sonrisa no sin antes mandar un beso.

Observó la pequeña celebración en ambos lados, las palmadas en la espalda de Draco junto a las sonrisas nerviosas en las amigas de Pansy.

Supuso que ahora eran pareja o quizás empezarían a salir y ese hecho le recordó las palabras de su padrino.

Tenía que buscarse una enamorada, alguien con quien pasar el rato para llevar un nombre a casa, no tenía que ser por mucho tiempo.

Lo mejor sería una chica de otra casa así no tendría que escuchar los reclamos si las cosas no funcionaban, no habrían lágrimas ni miradas recriminatorias.

Él sabía hacer el mismo encantamiento que acababa de realizar Draco, le había comentado a Nott que las chicas lo amarían y supuso que Nott alentó a Malfoy.

Realizó hace algún tiempo el mismo encantamiento para su abuela, pero a diferencia de Draco su grulla no murió al tocar las manos de su dueña.

Su abuela era la única mujer que amaba.

—Todos vuelvan a sus lugares y déjense de tonterías—ordenó—abran sus libros en la página 394.

La voz sedosa y cargada de veneno del jefe de su casa nunca cambiaba al igual que su conocido odio por los gryffindor.

El salón de clases quedó a oscuras con un simple movimiento de su varita, las cortinas y la puerta se cerraron al igual que las hojas de los libros hasta quedar en la página correcta.

—Hoy hablaremos sobre la licantropía.

El proyector se encendió con un simple toque de la varita dejando ver las fotografías ampliadas en la lámina blanca.

— ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es un licántropo?

Miró a cada uno de ellos y cómo si se hubiese cansado de esperar la respuesta que aparentemente no vendría.

—El término licántropo es un compuesto del griego lýkos que significa lobo y _ánthrōpos_ que significa hombre. Hombre lobo ¿Alguien puede decirme la diferencia entre un licántropo y un animago? —preguntó.

Él sabía la diferencia, sabía mucho sobre los hombres lobo ya que hace algún tiempo los había investigado incluso estuvo frente a uno.

Miró la mano alzada de Granger al igual que la absoluta indiferencia del profesor hacia ella esperando a cualquier otra persona pronunciarse.

Quizás podría hacer sospechar al profesor, pero no le importó.

Levantó la mano.

—Potter—pronunció con desdén.

—Un animago elige ser un animal, lo contrario a un licántropo. Los licántropos se transforman cada luna llena, pierden la capacidad de razonar, son muy agresivos, guiados únicamente por sus instintos, serían incluso capaces de matar a sus propios padres o a sus seres más queridos.

—Muy bien… señor Potter.

Harry vio la mano de Granger caer con desgano.

—5 puntos para Slytherin.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad hasta llegar a su fin.

—Para la siguiente clase quiero ver dos pergaminos sobre los licántropos haciendo un especial énfasis en cómo reconocerlos.

Anotó y salió junto a los demás del salón.

Arrancó 2 hojas de su cuaderno de notas para luego metérselas en el bolsillo mientras se dirigía a su sala común.

—Salazar, el grande—pronunció.

Los ladrillos del aparente muro empezaron a moverse hasta crear una entrada, inmediatamente la tranquilidad y elegancia de su sala común lo recibió.

Caminó hasta llegar a su habitación, se quitó el lazo de su hombro depositando el bolso de cuero sobre su cama.

Nott no estaba así que supuso que debía estar en el comedor.

Él no tenía mucho apetito más que todo comía por obligación, su cuerpo necesitaba los nutrientes para seguir funcionando.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Las enormes puertas del comedor estaban abiertas mientras que unos cuantos alumnos aún la atravesaban.

Avanzó hasta llegar a la mesa de Slytherin para luego tomar asiento y empezar a servirse en su plato un poco de puré de papas junto a la carne asada.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con Crabbe y Goyle sentados frente a él devorando con avidez todo lo que podían.

El peor lugar que podía escoger, empezaba a sentir nauseas.

Una grulla voló frente suyo, estiró las manos y murió en ellas regresando a su estado original.

—Harry.

Malfoy le llamaba, al parecer se había sentado a su costado sin que él se percatase.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que le oyó pronunciar su nombre, la última vez había sido en invierno cuando estaban en primer año.

—Qué te parece Harry, traigo a Parkinson en la palma de mi mano—dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Era obvio que a Malfoy sólo le interesaba tener sexo con ella.

Tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza intentando evitar mirar a Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¿Harry, hay alguien que te interesa? —le preguntó.

Sintió el brazo de Draco sobre sus hombros y volvió a sentirse tan receptivo y relajado como aquella vez.

—No.

—Realmente deberías de hablar un poco más, creo que Crabbe pronuncia más palabras al día que tú.

Empezó a odiar el brazo en sus hombros.

— ¿No vas a comer?

—No puedo comer con tu brazo sobre mis hombros.

El desconcierto se vio en su rostro por unos segundos como si no hubiese sido consciente de su acción. Draco no dijo nada y supuso que no se disculparía, disculparse sería admitir un error y un Malfoy jamás comete errores.

Draco no sería Draco si lo hiciese.

Lentamente empezó a comer un poco, lo suficiente para ser aceptable dejar en el plato.

Las exclamaciones y sonidos de asombro pertenecientes a los de primer año les hicieron saber de la llegada del correo.

Las lechuzas y búhos volaban sobre el comedor, era un espectáculo para los hijos de muggles, verlos agitar sus alas haciendo alarde de su hermoso plumaje hasta dejar su encargo con su respectivo destinatario.

Volteó y vio a uno de los búhos reales dejar caer un paquete sobre el puré.

— ¡Mierda!

El peso del paquete había desparramado y enviado a volar algunos trozos de comida.

—Nuevo seguramente. Mira el maldito desastre que hiciste—reclamó con rabia—sólo lárgate.

El ave voló no sin antes hacer caer las copas y rociar su contenido sobre la mesa.

Parecía que Draco estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ira.

—Toma.

Los ojos grises observaron la servilleta extendida por unos segundos para luego tomarla.

—Ábrelo— le pidió.

El paquete era del tamaño justo de una caja pequeña, rompió el envoltorio de papel, deshizo el nudo para luego retirar la tapa negra y encontrarse con los chocolates.

—Come uno si lo deseas, madre me los envía seguido.

Si bien era cierto que le enviaba chocolates continuamente también el hecho de que nunca los compartía.

—Gracias.

Tomó uno de los chocolates y los introdujo en su boca deleitándose con el delicioso sabor.

—Deliciosos ¿no? Madre los encarga para mí y me los envía cada dos semanas.

Dejó la servilleta a su derecha para luego para luego tomar uno de los chocolates con su mano izquierda e introducirlo en su boca.

Los postres aparecieron en las mesas y pensó que todos eran sosos en comparación con los chocolates de Draco.

— ¿Te gustan los dulces? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

Él asintió con una sonrisa como si su respuesta hubiese sido satisfactoria.

—En el callejón Knockturn hay una tienda que vende mejores dulces que en Honeydukes y obviamente sin toda esa temática infantil.

—Nunca he ido al callejón Knockturn—confesó.

—Podemos ir juntos el fin de semana—le propuso.

Draco nunca preguntaba, siempre lo daba por hecho como si no existiese alguien que pudiese negarse a una petición suya.

— ¿Por qué no? —respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas del autor:**_

 **Hol** a a todos, gracias por comentar, no hay nada que me anime más que leer sus comentarios. No saben cuanto.

Dejo de vez en cuando avances en mi blog, así que pásense de vez en cuando. Es increíble como de tener uno o dos comentarios ahora hay 30 que tienen este fic como favorito y 34 que lo siguen, quizás para algunos no sea mucho, pero para mí lo es.

Espero que les vaya a gustar, acabo de hacerle unos retoques.

 **No se olviden de comentar, díganme que es lo que piensan, si tienen alguna duda, crítica.**

 **Es** o es todo.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

Los ojos grises observaron con leve interés a unos estudiantes que pertenecían a la casa del tejón en uno de los carruajes. Las mejillas de dos de las adolescentes se ruborizaron al percatarse de que eran observadas, los nervios las hicieron romper en risas tontas antes de alejarse.

Miró su reloj y se percató de que había llegado con 20 minutos de anticipación.

Tendría que esperar, fue su error.

— ¿Tu cita te dejó Malfoy?

Sólo necesitó escuchar la odiosa voz para concebir una imagen en su mente de Weasley y efectivamente era él acompañado de la sangre sucia, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al percatarse de la apariencia que tenían.

—Claro que no, pero ahora que lo dices ese debe ser un problema tuyo. ¿Sigue pasando Weasley?

Observó el rostro de Weasley volverse del tono de su cabello, parecía un perro rabioso con el ceño fruncido, la nariz arrugada y los dientes apretados.

—Qué asco de rostro Weasley—se volteó—haz el favor de largarte.

Dio un breve vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo escondido en su gabardina, manteniéndolo lejos de la vista de Weasley o Granger, aún faltaban 10 minutos.

—Vámonos Ron—escuchó.

—Sí Weasley, obedece a tu noviecita—habló con sorna.

—Salúdame a Parkinson, claro… si es que viene.

—Ron, ¡detente!

Después de unos minutos escuchó el sonido del metal del carruaje al ser abordado.

Fijó su mirada en el enorme portón de la entrada de la escuela para encontrarse con Harry caminando hacia él con un bolso negro cruzado.

Harry miró hacia el carruaje y se encontró con Weasley mirando con desconcierto hacia ellos.

¿Qué esperaba Weasley? ¿Un saludo?

— ¿Y el bolso, Harry? —preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Para comprar ciertas cosas.

—Planeas vaciar las tiendas—bromeó.

Harry sonrió tenuemente y deslizó su mano derecha por sus cabellos, una acción que realizaba cada vez que estaba nervioso y que compartía con su progenitor.

—Estoy intrigado, mi padre detesta todo lo relacionado con las artes oscuras.

Caminaron hasta llegar al carruaje que estaba detrás del que ocupaba Weasley. Harry subió primero y se acomodó en uno de los asientos mientras que Malfoy hacía lo mismo a su lado.

Draco notó la mirada persistente de Weasley sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede Weasley, a caso nunca has visto a dos magos decentes frente a ti? —pronunció con la voz cargada de sarcasmo—si deseas puedo darte una foto para inmortalizar el momento. Estoy seguro de que Harry aceptaría si lo pides amablemente.

Miró a Draco y no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Weasley.

Si bien Weasley era un sangre pura no podía hacer alarde de ello humillándolo en el proceso debido a la presencia ahora indeseada de Granger.

Eran unos hipócritas, al menos Draco no fingía ser un protector de los hijos de muggles.

—Sucia serpiente rastrera.

—Harry, por favor—gimió—dile a Weasley que se detenga.

Harry por primera vez quiso romper en carcajadas como Malfoy lo hacía, aunque sólo rió un poco.

—Ya tenemos que irnos.

Draco miró a Harry por unos segundos para luego mirar hacia Weasley y sonreír con burla.

—Adiós Weasley.

Su carruaje empezó a moverse a una velocidad regular, se recostó lo mejor que pudo en el asiento mientras observaba el bosque frondoso que rodeaba el camino.

— ¿Y eso que traes en el cuello? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Los dedos elegantes y largos tocaron los eslabones de la cadena que rodeaban el cuello de Harry, rozando su clavícula.

Aquella mano tan suave, era peor que la primera vez, sintió el calor cubriendo lentamente sus mejillas.

—Es un relicario.

Draco sonrió sin dejar de mirar su cuello, aquella no era la pregunta adecuada ya que él obviamente sabía qué era.

En su familia había unos cuantos, su madre poseía varios de ellos. Él conocía de joyas gracias a su madre.

Él quería decir…

—No sabía que te gustaban las joyas.

Harry pensó que era tonto que pretendiese ser su amigo y supuso que era aún más tonto que él se encontrase en ese carruaje.

—Es un relicario de la familia.

Sintió los dedos rozar nuevamente su piel para luego sujetar las cubiertas que eran adornadas con líneas similares a raíces, un símbolo del pasado.

Draco rozó con sus dedos más de lo necesario sin ser consciente, el relicario se veía realmente hermoso adornando el cuello blanco, el oro negro contrastaba contra la piel.

Harry dejó que hiciese lo que desease.

Era tan extraño, él detestaba que lo tocasen con la única excepción de su abuela e incluso con su padre se sentía incómodo.

Una roca hizo trastabillar al carruaje y rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraban.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu abuela, Harry? —le preguntó retirándose.

—Ella se encuentra bien, goza de perfecta salud. ¿Y ese anillo?

Sostuvo la mano blanca poniendo especial atención a los dedos largos y a la gran gema que adornaba su dedo anular.

Una sonrisa llena de orgullo se formó en los labios de Draco y aquel tono que usualmente cargado de arrogancia apareció.

—Es el anillo de mi familia.

La esmeralda relucía en sus aristocráticas manos.

—Me lo entregaron este año.

Los ojos grises empezaron a tomar un color plata en los bordes, sólo alguien muy observador podría percatarse del tenue cambio.

Miró la esmeralda y luego el rostro que mostraba un ápice de curiosidad en sus ojos y deseó colocar una mano derecha en su mejilla acercando así la piedra preciosa a los orbes verdes para compararlos.

Bajó la vista para encontrarse con sus manos desnudas, su abuela aún no lo creía digno de portar el anillo de su familia y quizás nunca lo sería.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

—Ya llegamos.

Los galeones estaban guardados en su bolsillo, pero empezaron a sentirse tan pesados.

Quería volver al castillo e irse a dormir.

— ¡Harry! —llamó— ¿esperas que extienda mi mano para ayudarte a bajar?

- _ **El príncipe mestizo-**_

Hermione vio a lo lejos a Harry Potter, ella lo recordaba de la clase de pociones.

Él no hablaba mucho con ella, sólo se limitaba a cumplir con su parte cuando trabajaban juntos, si bien Harry era de Slytherin, él no actuaba como Malfoy y los demás.

Él no se creía superior a todos.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Por qué alguien como Harry estaba saliendo con Malfoy.

Quizás porque pertenecían a la misma casa, pero ella era de Gryffindor y eso no significaba que conociese o se llevase bien con todos los de su casa. Llevar los colores en las túnicas no te daba la lealtad ni la simpatía de los que la compartían, sólo era una oportunidad de ser aceptado.

- _ **El príncipe mestizo-**_

Por primera vez el rostro de Draco no lo tranquilizó y aquello en vez de causarle alegría sólo aumentó sus nervios.

No quería los malditos chocolates, no quería ir al maldito callejón.

Sólo quería.

¿Qué quería?

—Bienvenido al callejón Knockturn—susurró.

Sintió el brazo de Draco sobre sus hombros y al percatarse del lugar en donde se encontraba se cubrió su rostro con la capucha.

Draco se rió.

— ¿Harry, estás seguro que no viniste antes?

Entre los pocos magos y brujas que transitaban el callejón oscuro la mayoría cubría su rostro y unos pocos se dejaban ver. Harry no pudo reconocer a ninguno.

En el callejón Knockturn no había tanto ruido, no eras empujado constantemente y no habían niños corriendo ni riendo. Era completamente opuesto al callejón Diagon.

Se detuvo en una tienda pequeña con un simple letrero algo deteriorado que decía Peccātum, las ventanas estaban sucias, era imposible ver lo que había dentro.

Draco abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar el chirrido de las bisagras viejas junto al toque de la campanilla.

Él volteó a verle antes de ingresar, extendió su mano instándole a entrar como un caballero haría con una dama.

La tienda era de un tamaño regular, no habían mesas ni colores pasteles mucho menos cuadros cursis.

Las paredes estaban desnudas y frente a ellos se encontraba una vitrina en la que presentaban sus productos, pasteles, bombones, trufas, scones, cupcakes y en la cima del estante había una lista llena de nombres extraños.

Las cortinas azules cubrían la vista al interior de la tienda aunque él no lo creyó necesario con lo suciedad en los vidrios.

Pronto escuchó el sonido de pisadas contra el piso de madera avisando la llegada del vendedor.

Una mujer de estatura baja salió del interior moviendo las cortinas azules a su paso.

—Buenas tardes—saludó— ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

La mujer se apoyó en el vidrio escondiendo sus manos tras las mangas anchas, no sin antes dejar ver el esmalte negro que cubría sus uñas.

Harry no pudo verle el rostro, traía un velo cubriéndolo, sólo veía el color de sus ojos a través de la extraña tela e imaginó una cicatriz mancillando su piel.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Harry miró la puerta de la tienda por unos segundos antes de seguir a Draco a través del callejón.

Su bolso pesaba un poco más.

Elipsis era una trufa de chocolate amargo y al morderla una sustancia rojiza se liberó en su boca manchando sus labios en el proceso.

Al morder elipsis tu boca se llenaba con una sustancia similar a la sangre, idéntica realmente, la única diferencia era la ausencia del sabor metálico.

Harry sonrió de placer a causa del delicioso chocolate.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Al final tuvo que regresar sola ya que pensaba adelantarse con las asignaciones de la semana siguiente, no podía entender la falta de responsabilidad de Ron.

Se subió al carruaje y este empezó a moverse, pero antes alcanzó a ver a Potter con los labios ensangrentados.

En ese instante aquellas historias que ella tachó como tontas y fantasiosas, contadas de la boca de estudiantes de otras casas se volvieron reales en su mente.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

— ¿Y qué te pareció?

—Fue tal cual lo imaginé.

Draco asintió mientras pensaba que cancelar su cita con Pansy al final resultó ser una buena idea.


	11. Chapter 11: Mi único amigo

**Notas del autor:**

 **H** ola a todos, honestamente quiero que llegue el día en que haga una actualización al menos cada 2 semanas y estoy haciendo lo posible para lograrlo. Gracias a las 41 personas que siguen el fic y a los 35 que lo tienen entre sus favoritos.

Gracias a yumeatelier, jess Granger, persephone Vulturi Uchiha por dejar su comentario.

No sé si fue en broma o no, pero si alguien tenía alguna duda Draco y Harry nunca se han besado y a Theo le gusta Harry.

Alguien me comentó que le alegraba ver un mundo dónde no existiese Voldemort y sí aquí no existe Voldemort...

Honestamente espero sorprenderlos conforme avance el fic y evitar que se vuelva predecible y aburrido y ojalá que a fines de este año ya esté subiendo un nuevo fanfic.

Espero que les vaya a gustar tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

 ** _Comenten_**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Mi único amigo.

Gota a gota caían en una sucesión rápida de las nubes ahora negras, sobre las cabezas de los que se encontraban en la intemperie.

Su casa jugaba contra Ravenclaw, aún no empezaba el partido pero todos ya se encontraban sentados en las tribunas con carteles, los rostros pintados con los colores de su casa o a la que apoyaban.

Era normal ver a otras casas apoyar al equipo contrario, nunca a su equipo.

Estaba sentado en la parte media de la tribuna, un poco apartado de los demás. Traía un paraguas ahora abierto sostenido en su mano derecha mientras esperaba el inicio del partido.

A él no le gustaba mucho el quidditch.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra de forma rectangular, era delgada.

La abrió y sacó un chocolate de su interior para luego introducirlo en su boca, el sabor bañó su paladar.

Aún tenía una gran colección en su habitación, quizás compró demasiados.

El chocolate ayudaría a su cuerpo a mantenerse caliente.

Miró hacia el centro de la cancha y no por primera vez se preguntó.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

La chalina verde y plata protegía su cuello del frío, vestía el uniforme del colegio.

No tenía ningún trabajo pendiente ya había terminado de escribir todos sus ensayos.

Los equipos salieron y se formaron en la cancha con madame Hooch en el centro como árbitro, diciéndoles quizás que no hagan trampa.

Siempre se le pedía lo mismo a cada equipo, pero era imposible evitarlo. Su equipo especialmente tenía una gran afinidad por las trampas. Supuso que era normal, era ingenuo pensar que los equipos jugarían limpiamente.

La voz del locutor se hacía escuchar a pesar de la tormenta que se cernía sobre sus cabezas y como siempre sus comentarios no eran nada disimulados. Cualquiera podría percatarse de su preferencia por Ravenclaw, en realidad cualquier otra casa que no fuese Slytherin y el gusto por los apodos tontos.

A penas podía ver el partido, sus lentes no ayudaban mucho, ciertamente nunca lo hacían.

Los buscadores empezaron a movilizarse quizás porque ya habían visto la snitch, por un momento parecían desconcertados, él retrocedió al ver a la bola dorada agitando sus alas en medio de su rostro a unos centímetros suyo.

Malfoy pareció percatarse porque empezó a volar hacia él con el buscador de Ravenclaw tras suyo.

Mierda, pensó. Él sabía que existían pocas cosas que detendrían a un buscador de alcanzar la snitch.

La snitch se elevó con rapidez hacia el cielo y Malfoy hizo lo mismo con el otro buscador siguiéndole hasta alcanzarle.

Los ocupantes de las tribunas gritaron al verlos alzarse en medio de la tormenta.

¿Y si les caía un rayo?

Quizás sería lo mejor, así ese extraño sentimiento desaparecería.

— ¡Fin del partido! ¡Se acabó el partido! —gritó el locutor.

No tenía ni idea quien había ganado porque los truenos se encargaron de obstruir el sonido, pero supuso que era su equipo porque los vio gritando y saltando en sus lugares corriendo hacia el centro de la cancha.

Bajó las gradas con calma y se fue, el sabor de otro chocolate se propagaba en su boca.

No se arrepentía, él no era su padre y no tenía por qué ser un buscador, no tenía que jugar quidditch.

Su padre le había dicho que era tan bueno como él debido a que la primera vez que jugaron, la snitch después de volar y desaparecer de la vista volvió como una mascota bien entrenada al igual que hace unos momentos.

Aceleró el paso para ingresar al castillo.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Draco no podía oír casi nada debido a los truenos y era difícil ver por la lluvia cayendo con fuerza sobre ellos.

Seguramente sin los protectores en los ojos estaría ahora frotándolos constantemente.

Miraba en todas las direcciones intentando encontrar la snitch y por un instante la vio, volando tras el buscador de Ravenclaw, pero luego nuevamente desapareció frente a sus ojos.

El cabello mojado se pegaba a su frente, volteó y pudo ver al buscador de Ravenclaw en las mismas condiciones que él.

Escuchó el grito de desaliento de la tribuna que pertenecía a su casa cuando Ravenclaw anotó, miró hacia la tribuna y pudo ver en la mitad de esta a Harry con un paraguas, comiendo al parecer.

Y justo en ese instante vio la snitch volando frente a Harry.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Hoy no iría al comedor por lo que restaba del día.

Movió sus dedos y los sintió desnudos.

Avanzó en medio de pasillos para empezar a descender a las mazmorras, con cada paso que daba la temperatura descendía un poco más hasta adquirir el frío normal de los calabozos.

Gryffindor en la torre y ellos en las mazmorras.

Que mejor comparación para los buenos magos, ellos en el cielo y los Slytherin en el infierno.

Ellos podían mirar a la luna cada noche a diferencia de él en su estadía en Hogwarts, la ventana en su habitación tenía vista hacia el lago, las primeras noches tuvo pesadillas con ella, imaginó que cedían ante la presión del agua y él se ahogaba eternamente.

La ventana era de un tamaño regular, el color verdoso se reflejaba del lago, había investigado y no todas las habitaciones tenían ventanas incluso el tamaño de estas variaba, su casa tenía secretos, algunos decían que ciertas camas o habitaciones estaban malditas, pupitres incluso aun cuando nadie sabía cuál era.

Había escuchado a los de primer año decir que vieron al pulpo asomarse, él nunca lo había visto.

Abrió su cuaderno de notas y leyó un nombre, Marie Rondsale.

Marie era de su mismo año y pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw, su cabello era lacio de color negro, sus ojos eran de color miel de tamaño regular, su nariz respingada, sus labios delgados y su piel blanca.

A pesar de ser de Ravenclaw era muy sociable casi nunca andaba con un libro en la mano, casi nunca estaba en la biblioteca.

Ella era bonita, lo suficiente para ser del gusto de su padre.

Él la había investigado, fue tedioso: Padre, hermanos, edad, cumpleaños, gustos, lugares a los que frecuentaba, cursos en los que resaltaba, materias en las que tenía problemas, amigas, amigos.

Todo lo tenía anotado en su cuaderno que estaba casi lleno.

Había sido una pequeña tarea de investigación, una muy sencilla y aburrida.

Las cortinas de su casa estaban cerradas, sentado con las piernas entrelazadas con el cuaderno de notas en sus manos y la caja negra sobre la cama con tres chocolates en su interior.

Hojeó su libro personal y vio páginas vacías en algunos sectores, páginas escritas en algunos lugares. Ya se estaba acabando, cada vez más páginas estaban llenas y al igual que los otros iba a terminar en el fuego cuando terminase.

En unos años no recordaría el nombre de Marie.

Sus dedos pasaron hoja tras hoja con calma hasta llegar al centro y en una de las páginas encontró un dibujo.

Sintió sus mejillas arder al ver la hoja, allí se encontraba un dibujo de Draco hecho con sus manos.

Hace algunos días lo había terminado, retoque tras retoque, lo que daría para que se moviese, para que esos impresionante ojos grises lo observasen.

Él lo había dibujado en la clase sin que se percatase, llevaba el usual uniforme con una chalina verde y plata rodeando su cuello, parecía aburrido, mirando hacia la nada.

Él podía mantener a la grulla de papel "viva" en su casa, pero no podía dar vida al dibujo de Draco.

No sabía cómo.

El rostro de Draco había cambiado, sus mejillas redondas habían desaparecido, el rostro que representaba la inocencia infantil se había ido para siempre.

La mirada había cambiado, sus ojos se habían vuelto más fríos, su máscara había mejorado y estaba seguro de que si no viviese al lado de una persona que había recibido la misma educación de Draco y no fuese tan observador, esos ligeros lapsos pasarían inadvertidos.

Con el tiempo el peso del apellido de su familia le había traído a la realidad.

Cogió una hoja que sobresalía del libro y sintió como una sensación extraña lo poseía, algo tan raro. Era un sentimiento que le traía alegría, no…sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Que el mundo estaba en sus manos.

Era vagamente consciente de su mano empezando a crear trazos en el pergamino que lentamente tomaban la forma de Draco Malfoy, de pie en la puerta del castillo con los copos de nieve cayendo sobre él a la edad de 11 años.

Él aún no sabía que era lo que sentía tampoco era como si le importase.

Sonrió al ver la mirada petulante dirigiéndose hacia él, los copos caían constantemente y los ojos del niño parpadeaban con regularidad.

Por unos instantes los ojos lo observaron con curiosidad.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó.

La ceja derecha se elevó y Harry contuvo el aliento.


	12. Chapter 12: Oasis

**Notas del autor:**

 **H** ola a todos y mil disculpas por la demora, este capítulo me tomó mucho tiempo transcribir, lo escribí el año pasado en una agenda y tengo que hacer alguno que otro arreglo.

Es increíble como este fic está creciendo ya hay 41 personas que tienen este fic como favorito y 50 que lo siguen cuando empecé con 2 comentarios, gracias por su paciencia.

Espero que les vaya a gustar este capítulo.

 _Si tienen alguna duda o crítica no duden en hacerla._

* * *

Capítulo 12: Oasis.

—Lumus—pronunció.

Las luces de la habitación ya se encontraban apagadas y lo único que le permitía mantener la vista sobre la pintura era la luz proveniene de la punta de su varita.

Esta no había sido hecha con carboncillo.

Sintió la sonrisa en su rostro casi plasmada en él, sentía que no podía quitarla aunque quisiera, si Albus Dumbledore hubiera podido verla se habría perdido en las memorias de su primer encuentro con un joven Tom Riddle.

—Qué, no piensas decirme tu nombre.

La sonrisa fue disminuyendo lentamente hasta convertirse en algo tenue y suave.

—Soy yo, Harry.

— ¿Harry?—frunció el ceño— ¿qué pasó contigo?

Deslizó su mano libre por su cabello desordenándolo sin percatarse.

—Crecí.

Él no dijo nada, no preguntó nada. Sólo se quedó mirándole en medio de la entrada de Hogwarts con la nieva cayendo como telón.

— ¿Estás bien?

Si hubiera sabido que aquello sucedería, habría dibujado una estancia más agradable, un lugar donde Draco se sintiese cómodo, no una eterna noche helada.

—Lo mejor que se podría estar en medio de la nieve—se quejó.

Draco se sentó en la alfombra de la entrada abrazando sus piernas.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

Draco levantó la mano haciendo una seña que Harry reconoció como "olvídalo".

—Será mejor que hables conmigo.

—Todos los días—contestó animado.

—Esta noche no dormirás—ordenó.

Suspiró al escuchar el tono de voz, no había lugar a réplicas.

Draco estaba atrapado, lo que pidiese siempre que estuviese en sus manos lo haría realidad.

Se volvía tan débil y manipulable con el sólo sonido de esa voz.

Acomodó las almohadas en la cabecera contra el respaldo para luego poder sentarse con comodidad, con la espalda ahora apoyada contra las suaves almohadas.

Los ojos grises lo veían fijamente y supo que no hablarían más.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Historia de la magia era una clase en la que la mayoría de los estudiantes recuperaba las horas de sueño y el espectro que tenían como maestro no parecía inmutarse ante los ronquidos de unos pocos.

Las palabras salían de sus labios sin cesar convirtiéndose en simples ruidos sin significado.

Él sabía que debía escuchar, que tenían significado y que no era un ruido sin forma, pero parecían mezclarse constantemente.

Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse a pesar de sus intentos por permanecer atento al discurso del maestro, por segundos todo se volvía negro y luego al caer su cabeza volvía a ver al señor Binns flotando de un lado al otro.

No importaba, él ya había estudiado el tema hace unos días.

Harry apoyó su mentón en su mano y cerró los ojos.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

— ¿Tuviste una mala noche?

Tomó la copa con jugo de calabaza y la llevó a sus labios, Nott estaba frente a él cortando la carne.

Dejó la copa en su lugar adecuado mientras daba un rápido vistazo a su mesa y a la de Gryffindor para luego reposar sus ojos en Nott.

—Estuve estudiando—respondió.

—Es verdad, ya se acercan las pruebas.

Nott no pudo evitar mirar el tono violáceo bajo los ojos de Harry, era como una sombra suave que adornaba la pálida piel.

— ¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con Marie?

—Sólo hablamos un poco—respondió sin emoción.

—Supongo que una bruja de Ravenclaw te dará una buena plática.

Si bien Harry no era muy expresivo, no se veía ni una pizca de interés en ella, pero él los había visto en la biblioteca y aunque a él no pareciese importarle para ella era todo lo contrario.

Potter siempre fue alguien muy observador, una total ironía tomando en cuenta su miopía.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Parkinson apoyada en el hombro de Draco. Sus ojos tenían cierto brillo, él pensó que era el brillo relacionado con el amor, el veía ojos así y pensaba que estaban bajo el tonto encanto del romance.

 **-El príncipe mestizo-**

Harry comió un poco más y se paró para luego caminar hacia la salida del comedor.

No sabía lo que le pasaba.

Error tras error.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Bajó las escaleras que le conducirían a los calabozos, atravesó pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación después de pasar por la sala común. Cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama no sin antes soltar las cortinas para luego cerrar los ojos.

—Harry—escuchó.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cansado.

Supuso que era injusto, si bien era sólo parte de una pintura siempre estaba solo, él se movía, no estaba petrificado eternamente como cualquier otro cuadro.

—No crees que es algo temprano para que estés aquí.

—Tengo horas libres ahora.

Él nunca preguntó, nunca preguntó por su yo real, nunca pidió explicaciones.

—Duerme.

Eso era lo más cercano que obtendría a una disculpa de Draco ya que los estudios no habían sido su prioridad la noche anterior.

Atrajo la pintura al costado de su rostro.

— ¡Harry, qué haces! —le reclamó.

Draco estaba sentado en el piso aún con cara de susto por el reciente movimiento.

—Pronto va a terminar el año, conseguiré un hermoso cuadro para ti.

—Gracias—susurró.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas mientras miraba hacia otra dirección intentando ocultar en vano su sonrojo.

—Voy a solucionar el problema.

El niño plasmado en el papiro sonrió tenuemente sin perder ese toque de arrogancia en su rostro.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Si?

—Buenas noches.

Se acostó en el duro piso con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, ni siquiera él creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lentamente tendió su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente acostado.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Nott contuvo un suspiro al ver las cortinas plateadas cerradas de su compañero de habitación.

Él había tenido la intención de hablar un poco con Harry, pero supuso que era lo mejor. Harry necesitaba dormir.

El sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta lo trajo a la realidad, esta se abrió y se sorprendió por unos instantes al ver a Pansy Parkinson frente a él.

—Theo, ¿Draco está aquí? —preguntó.

Se puso de pie para intentar detener su avance para luego empujarle hasta la entrada aún con las quejas de ella.

—No y no tengo idea de donde se encuentra Malfoy.

Prácticamente cerró la puerta en su cara.

Malfoy.

Seguramente Malfoy estaba follando con alguien en un aula abandonada.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

Marie miró por quinta vez la entrada a la biblioteca para luego posar sus ojos sobre el libro en sus manos que había retirado anteriormente de uno de los estantes.

Sus compañeras de habitación bromeaban a menudo con su poco amor por los libros.

A menudo le decían que debía estar en Gryffindor, sus calificaciones no eran muy altas y siempre andaba tras emociones fuertes.

Colocó un mechón tras su oreja y recordó a Harry haciendo lo mismo, él siempre arreglaba su cabello, era un acto que la hacía sentirse amada.

El padre de Marie murió cuando ella era una niña y su madre no había tenido tiempo luego para ella, la herencia, mantener el nombre de la familia, buscar alianzas, inversiones e incluso encontrar un adecuado esposo.

Marie en secreto quería poner su cabeza en el regazo de alguien y ser mimada.

Los estudiantes de Ravenclaw pensaban con lógica, pero nuevamente ella era la excepción.

Conoció a Harry en la puerta de la biblioteca, ella salía con unos libros en mano después de escapar del grupo de estudio dando algunas excusas.

Había estado tan preocupada sonriendo hacia la mesa que no se había percatado que alguien venía caminando hacia ella.

Cayó al mismo tiempo que la otra persona, escuchó a lo lejos las risitas de sus compañeras de casa y al levantar la vista pudo apreciar el rostro de un chico, era atractivo e iba a decir algo cuando su atención fue robada por el siseo de la bibliotecaria.

El muchacho empezó a levantar los libros que estaban desparramados en el piso, Marie no tenía idea de cuáles eran los suyos y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y él le entregó 3 libros, la bufanda verde con plata cubría su cuello.

Slytherin.

—Lo siento— se disculpó— me llamo Harry.

—No hay problema, además fue mi culpa— extendió su mano— soy Marie.

Marie había escuchado hablar de Draco Malfoy, pero quién no había escuchado hablar de él.

—Eres de Ravenclaw.

La mano de Harry tomó la suya por unos instantes, pero en ese corto tiempo pudo apreciar la suavidad de su piel.

—Eh… ¿cómo lo sabes?

Ella sonrió intentando ocultar sus crecientes nervios.

—Tu bufanda.

No pudo ocultar del todo el tono de burla, pero ella no se percató.

— Oh, claro—sonrió.

Harry sonrió tenuemente intentando hacerla sentir más cómoda.

—Tempus— pronunció.

Ya era tarde, seguramente a Harry se le había presentado algo.

Se levantó y llevó su mochila consigo.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

—Malfoy.

— Sí ¿qué sucede?

Nott se paró frente al mueble donde se encontraba sentado Draco en la sala común, ya era tarde y ellos eran los únicos estudiantes presentes.

— Dile a Parkinson que en el futuro no se meta a mi recámara.

Draco sonrió con malicia.

—Yo se lo haré saber.

Malfoy cruzó las piernas para luego recostarse en el espaldar del sillón mostrando una actitud relajada y dominante.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hacía Pansy contigo, Nott?

Nott miró a Malfoy a los ojos intentando calmarse, él sólo quería hacerle perder el control, quería empujarle hasta llegar a su límite y hacerle quedar como un estúpido gryffindor.

—Estaba buscándote, tenía una idea de dónde estabas, pero ese no es mi asunto ¿cierto?

La sonrisa se mantuvo en el rostro de Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy era conocido como el príncipe de hielo.

Empezó a retirarse y al estar cerca de la entrada a los dormitorios pudo escuchar la voz de Pansy Parkinson.

Empezaba a sentir un poco de lástima por ella, Malfoy era un portador y sólo tomaría una pareja oficial durante el cortejo.

Había unos cuantos portadores que decidieron esposarse con alguien inferior a ellos, el padre de Potter era un claro ejemplo.

El padre de Harry había renunciado a las costumbres de su familia y se había unido a una hija de muggles, pero no sin pagar el precio que ello conllevaba.

Obviamente Draco era distinto, él se sentía orgulloso de llevar la sangre que por generaciones su familia se había encargado de purificar y su padre lo mataría antes de hacer algo así.


	13. Chapter 13: Pragmatismo

**Notas del autor:**

 **H** ola. Este es un capítulo más corto que el anterior, espero que les vaya a gustar.

Honestamente creí que no podría subirlo esta noche como lo prometí, pero aquí estamos. Pienso hacer una portada para este fic y tengo pensado subir un fic Tom/Harry o un Draco/Harry, pero el último tendría sól capítulos como máximo. ¿Qué opinan?

Gracias por comentar a : _Lilith Van Garret (amo los comentarios largos y me encantó leer tu análisis), Persephone Vulturi Uchiha, yumeatelier y Jess Granger._

 _ **Advertencias:** BL, Grey Harry._

 ** _Po_** _r favor déjenme un comentario, me animan un montón._

 ** _Comenten._**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Pragmatismo.

El ruido de los utensilios al chocar con los platos, el sonido de las copas al ser depositadas sobre la mesa junto a las voces volvía al comedor un lugar casi asfixiante.

Draco alzó la vista de su plato y echó una leve mirada a todas las mesas.

Tenía sueño y ganas de bostezar, pero un Malfoy jamás realizaría un acto tan impropio.

Si lo hacía fácilmente podría ser comparado con un Weasley o un sangre sucia, podía imaginar a su padre con una mirada amenazante sobre él.

"Qué manera de comportarte es esa Draco"

Y aquellas palabras no le abandonarían en todo el día.

Observó la comida frente a él y sintió como su estómago se resentía al instante.

Deseaba acostarse unos instantes sobre la mesa, pero no podía.

Si seguía sintiéndose mal iría con Madame Pomfrey para que le recetase algo.

—Dra-co.

La voz de Pansy era un chillido molesto, Pansy no era desagradable, pero en esos momentos no tenía las ganas de soportar sus tonterías.

—Pansy—susurró.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a dejar el comedor, afortunadamente ella no le siguió.

Una vez que estuvo lejos de la vista de todos, dio un suave suspiro y caminó pensando únicamente en la comodidad de su habitación ahora vacía y la suavidad de su cama.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras sin prisa, no había nadie, pero era mejor pecar de precavido.

—Basilisco.

Incluso la falta de originalidad en la contraseña no le molestó.

El prefecto de Slytherin había escogido esa contraseña el día anterior.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y como lo pensó no había nadie en ella, se deshizo de la capa para luego acostarse sobre la cama no sin antes haber cerrado las cortinas.

Extrañaba la privacidad de su habitación, el aroma relajante de su madre.

A veces deseaba volver a ser un niño para poder dormir en sus brazos, no es como si alguna vez lo fuese a confesar.

Padre le había platicado un poco de Parkinson, le había dicho que ella era una submisiva, pero él no sentía nada especial en ella.

Se lo había comentado a su padre y este simplemente había dicho que era difícil que encontrase a una pareja que igualase o superase a su madre.

Que no era tiempo de elegir pareja y si era posible no se relacionase con futuras candidatas, sería un problema si quedase atrapado en un matrimonio desventajoso.

Los submisivos podían llegar a cometer suicidio sin la adecuada vigilancia de un dominante, eran criaturas volátiles e impredecibles, deseadas.

Él aún no recibía su herencia, los instintos no influían en su comportamiento debido a eso no entendía muchas de las sensaciones o comportamientos que le platicó su padre sobre su herencia.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes intentando vaciar su mente de los pensamientos inútiles.

Alzó su mano derecha y no por primera vez observó el anillo de su familia que su padre le había confiado, la piedra preciosa brillaba.

Podía recordar la piel blanca, la vergüenza, confusión e ignorancia en ese momento.

Nunca se sintió tan torpe, era su primera vez y sintió que no debía avergonzarse, pero él no debía permitirse fallar nunca.

Él siempre tenía que hacerlo perfecto.

La segunda vez fue mejor, cada vez con una diferente acompañante, quizás su condición como portador le había impedido sentir apego con la primera mujer que tuvo sexo o simplemente era él.

Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Había cosas más importantes en las cuáles centrarse, ganarle a Granger era el presente y eso era importante, no andar divagando sobre un futuro distante.

Cuando llegase el día entendería.

Cerró los ojos cayendo en un ligero sueño y no pudo evitar mirar ojos verdes oscuros ni tampoco caer de la torre de astronomía al intentar tocar al poseedor de esos ojos.

Empezó a caer en medio de la oscuridad.

 _ **-El príncipe mestizo-**_

—Harry.

El aludido volteó hacia Nott y con un leve asentimiento le hizo saber a este que tenía toda su atención.

— ¿Estás tomando runas?

—Sí.

Nott miró directamente a los ojos escondidos tras esas lunas.

—Malfoy también, honestamente él y tú toman las mismas clases.

Él se percató cómo su mano por unos instantes ejerció una mayor presión en el tenedor.

—No le veo lo extraño, otros estudiantes toman también las mismas clases.

Nott miró a Harry fijamente intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar alguna emoción bajo esa máscara de apatía.

Desistió, presionarle sólo atraería su enojo porque Harry el único sentimiento que mostraba era la ira. Harry le hacía temblar.

Podía imaginarse de pie a las orillas del mar, descalzo, los dedos de sus pies a punto de rozar el agua. El lago cristalino con aguas tranquilas, estancado con imperceptibles ondulaciones en el agua, invitándole a sumergirse.

Pero él sabía que un solo movimiento bastaría para ser devorado por las aguas sin dejar ningún rastro.

Quería ser devorado por esos ojos.

—El jueves será el partido frente a gryffindor ¿vendrás?

—Supongo, el profesor Snape prometió aumentar puntos en el ensayo.

Nott no pudo evitar sonreír

— ¿Cómo te va con la de Ravenclaw?

—Bien.

Nott no recordaba haberse esforzado tanto en platicar con alguien a excepción de Harry, él era alguien que prefería mantenerse en silencio.

La mano delgada de Pansy sacudió el hombro de Nott en un intento por llamar su atención.

— ¿Has visto a Draco?

—No.

Harry sonrió internamente al ver el rostro de decepción en Parkinson, ella siempre lo ignoraba, lo trataba como si él fuese un insecto miserable que tenía la suerte de compartir su espacio.

Él lo sabía desde antes, Draco no era alguien silencioso.

Él no se había presentado en ninguna de las clases.

No había visto a Draco desde el desayuno, él había estado ingresando al comedor al mismo tiempo que Draco lo abandonaba.

Se le veía extraño, parecía cansado.

No pudo evitar pensar en su pequeño secreto y sonreír internamente al imaginar los rostros de los demás si lo descubriesen.

Miró a Theo intentando zafarse de Parkinson.

¿Los retratos podían sentir soledad?

- _ **El príncipe mestizo-**_

Era tan peculiar, no entendía mucho.

Sus recuerdos habían sido plasmados por alguien ajeno a su yo real, sus padres eran una foto abandonada por los antiguos propietarios en una casa nueva.

Conocía sus rostros, sus ropas, su elegancia nata al moverse, sus voces, pero no tenía ningún apego hacia ellos, no albergaba ningún sentimiento hacia ellos.

Eran sus padres, pero no despertaban ninguna emoción.

Quizás porque al hacerlo no lo habían tenido en cuenta, él no podía sentir algo que no le habían plasmado.

No es que importase, él sólo era un retrato de su yo real que seguía andando entre los vivos.

Aunque sentía algo nacer en su pecho, una opresión junto al calor en sus mejillas y sentía que podía recordar la sensación.

Miró la noche eterna con los copos blancos cayendo sin cesar pensando que era un bello paisaje.


End file.
